Where Oh Where thou art thy Romeo
by Zeusgal13
Summary: What if Luke took and hid Annabeth? What if Percy found the map to save her. Percy and Grover go out on an Adventure to save her. Will Percy find her or his doom. PERCABETH!
1. Filming

**hey I was thinking and this story came to my mind. What if Luke took Annabeth and hid her somewhere. What would Percy do. What if there was a map to where Annabeth is or what if it leads Percy to his doom. Well there's only one way to find out. Percy and Grover set out on an adventure to find her. What problems will Percy and Grover face. Read and REVIEW!!!! I call this piece " where oh where thou art thy Romeo" Cool name. GO Shakespeare!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

We sat there on the grass at Half Blood hill. Her blond locks danced in the wind as it blow. Annabeth and me rested on that hill for an hour. She brought her camera and was taking pictures of us hanging out. I laughed.

" Ready Action" Annabeth directed me as she zoomed in with the camera.

" What are you doing now?" I asked her in laughter.

" Filming a movie"

" And what is the name of this movie"

" The secrets behind a seaweed Brian"

" Oh wow" I said.

" And as you see people...... the spices sits there in its natural habitat"

" Shut up" I said then I jumped at her. We tumbled to the the grass and rolled down the hill. We landed at the bottom on our backs. We bursted into laughter. I looked at her and she looked at me. I smiled and she smiled back. This feeling welled up inside me. My stomach had knots all of a sudden. Our faces were inches apart. I wondered. What if I just leaned in. My head followed my thoughts. What if I just leaned in and....

" Percy!!!!" Annabeth shriked. I quikly moved away scared she got mad at me for trying to kiss her.

" Wh- What" I said and sat up.

" Look!!!" She screamed. I stood up to my feet and looked at the ground. A shiny black spider clawed on the grass.

" Don't just stand there...KILL IT!!!!!!" she yelled at me.

" But I don't want to kill it" I said.

" Percy!!!" she yelled again. this time Annabeth jumped up and landed in my arms. I blushed.

" KILL IT KILL IT" she yelled. With Annabeth wiggling in my arms I stepped on the tiny spider. Finally she stopped moving around. She looked up at me still cradled in my arms.

" Thank you" She said. I looked at her. She leaned in and.....

" Peter and Annie Bell!! What are you doing out here" A stingy voice said behind us. I got so scared I dropped Annabeth. Thud!!! She landed on her butt in the grass.

" OUCH!!!!!! SEAWEED BRIAN!!!!!" she yelled.

" Sorry" I said and helped her to her feet.

" Get back inside the camp NOW" barked Mr. D. With no second thought we rushed to our cabins.

** Do you like it!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	2. 20 questions

**Hey Im back!!! Sorry it took so long something was wrong with the computer and it wouldn't let me log in. Anyway Im here now so Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was in the middle of the night. The wet grass squished beneath my feet. the cold air felt like daggers piercing my skin. I curled up in my jacket and climbed down half- Blood hill. I was going to get my camera I leftbehind.I reached the bottom of the hill and retrieved the camera. It had lost power and turned off probably because I left it still running when I dropped it, I thought. I was about to turn around and go back to my cabin before the Harpies come and get me when-

" Hey" A voice called from behind me. I turned around to find Percy

" Oh, Percy! You scared me" I said.

" Oh sorry" He said. He wore a faded dark blue jacket. His hair came down over his forehead and almost covering his beautiful sea green eyes.

" So you came to get your camera" He asked.

" Yeah" I held the camera up.

" Can I see the video"

" No its dead"

" Oh....hey you want to......"

I waited.......waited........waited....still waiting......

" Um go to the beach" He finished.

" Yeah sure" I said wondering what was he thinking about. We walked down to the beach talking.

" Hey lets play a game" He said.

" What kind of game" I laughed.

" Um...20 questions"

" OK"

" Well ladies first" He said.

" Um....." I said " Well What do you think your prophecy will be like?"

" About someone diying" He said.

" Percy be for real"

" What its true and you know it is"

" Fine your turn"

" OK well....what is one thing that you hate about me" He said.

" Hey I didn't know we were asking personal questions here" I said.

" Well I geuss we are" He said and gave a smile.

" Fine, um.... One thing I hate about you is...that your head is full of kelp" I said.

" Hey"

" Well its true"

" Fine now that we established my head is full of kelp-"

" So you admit it too" I said. He gave me a shut up stare.

" Your turn" He said.

" Fine What is one thing that you like about me" I said.

" Hey that's personal"

" Just answer the question Percy"

" Well....um....uh...er... One thing I like about you is that...."

There was a buzzing sound.

" What is that" Percy said. We both listened. The sound was coming closer. The it hit me.

" HARPIES!!!!!!" Percy and me screamed in unison. We both ran toward the cabins.

" Come on!!!" Percy yelled at me then he grabbed my hand. He dragged me to my cabin and shoved me inside.

" Percy" I whispered.

" What"

" I want the answer to my question "

" Annabeth not now" He said.

" Just tell me" I said. I really wanted to know what he thought about me.

" Annabeth I have to go" he said. I grabbed his hand.

" Tell me, Please" I said. He stood there just staring at me.

"Percy" I said.

" Annabeth I cant answer that question"

" What Why" I demanded.

" Annabeth let me go"

" No tell my why"

" Because....because...because I like alot of things about you not just one" He said. I stared at him. I let go of his hand. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it and ran back to his cabin. I closed the doorstood there thinking about what he just said.

_I like alot of things about you not just one, not just one ,not just one......._It echoed inside my head. I smiled and sat down on my bed. Percy not only liked one thing about me but alot of things. And I need to find out what those things are. This game is not over.

**OOOO That was cute. Find out what Percy likes about Annabeth. Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

**Sorry for the LLLOOONNNGGG wait**

**Hey Fan fiction fans sorry I haven't been writing in a very long time. I am sorry but I have been very busy these past months. As you all might know I am in cheerleading and well we had a little problem there. My coach quit on us right before competition and we had to rework the routine in just a few practices. and as being the Captain I had to step and take control. anyways um we made 1st place!!!! But other then that I had to deal with other things that are much more personal and I had no time to write any of my stories. I am again sorry for the wait and I will promise to update ALL of my stories for you all to enjoy. Thank you for your patience and have a good day!!!!**

** love, Zeusgal13**

**P.S.- Good luck on the T.A.K.S!!!!!!!!**


	4. Luke,he took someone

**Hey its me again sorry about the long wait!!! But here is my next chapter hope u enjoy it and Phu-lezzzzzzzz REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy POV**

I was safe inside my cabin in a second. With the door shut tight behind me I subsided to the floor. What did I just do, I thought to myself. What did I just say...say to HER!! Oh my gods...what am I going to do. I cant tell her how I feel. If her mother finds out what the hell am I going to do!!! I stared blankly into space not sure if I could move. After a few long,slow,deep breaths I stood up. With shaking hands I looked out the window. The Athena cabin had one light on, Annabeths. She's probably going to bed, I thought. Then two figure passed the window as shadows. Probably Malcolm getting mad at Annabeth for being out late. No one was outside and the sun and coming up. I only had a few hours to sleep before breakfast started. I sighed and sat on my bed.

_Ok...just act normal....._

_....But what if she asks....._

_......no she won't...._

_....but what if someone tells her......_

_.....who would tell her....._

_.......Grover......._

_.......but he wouldn't......._

_......you don't know that...._

_.....But I never told Grover I did......._

_......He's a slayer,he can read your emotions....._

_.......but...._

_....but what....._

_.....stop...._

_.....no...._

_...yes..._

_..no...._

KNOCK!!!!! Someone knock on my cabin door. I stopped fighting with myself and looked up. The door open and Grover came in the room.

" Hey" he said.

" Oh...um..hi" I stammered. Had he been reading my emotions?, I thought.

" Percy are you ok?" He asked.

" Ya" I quickly

" Um well, Chiron is holding a meeting and you have to come"

" Now in the morning"

" Yeah its important" He said. Well If Chiron held it in the morning it must be, I thought.

" Whats it about?" I asked. Grover grew silent.

" Luke...He took someone"

" Who" I said. Grover didn't answer and looked down.

" Who,Grover......who's hurt?" I asked now worried.

Grover looked me in the eyes and said,

" ...Annabeth..."

**Yeah I liked it but now can you phulezzzz REVIEW and READ!!!!!!!**


	5. Percy, will you go?

**Yeah I liked it but now can you phulezzzz REVIEW and READ!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

"...Annabeth..." Grover forced out of his lips. My heart stopped, my head spun, and my legs shook. I staggered back into my room knocking over the salt water spring in the corner.

" Percy" Grover said in alert. He ran over to my side and grabbed my arm as if to help. I slowly knelt to the floor on my knees.

" Percy are you alright...I'm sorry" Grover said.

" I....I..." I didn't know what to say. I mean I just saw Annabeth that night. What could passably happen in that amount of time. What was Luke doing in her cabin? What was Luke doing at Camp at all? And How? Was he waiting for her? Or did she show up at the wrong time and saw something she wasn't suppose to see? I think I should go to this so-called meeting.

" Come on" I said and pushed Grover to the side. He followed behind me as I ran to the Big House.

Once I got there I slowed down my pace. I walked into the room where I soon found all the camp counselors around a huge round table with Chiron and Mr. D.

" Percy, Its nice to see you" Chiron greeted me as I took a seat.

" Yes, and inside the camp borders" Mr.D added. Grover took a seat next to me. I looked around the room. Everyone had their eyes on me. What were they looking at? I guessed they already knew the problem. Some of the campers were tired. Their eyes closed and their chins rested on the hand. I looked down at a blank spot on the table and pretended this wasn't happening.

" Now Campers" Chiron started ", As you all may know the problem. A Titan found their way into the camp and kidnapped one of your fellow campers"

It was silent.

" And now we must find out why" he finished. Mr. D. sighed and took a sip from his diet Coke and acted like he didn't care.

I sluched in my seat.

" I didn't see her in the cabin last night" Malcolm said, meaning 'she' as in "Annabeth".

" Maybe because she was out with Mr. Jackson that night" Mr.D said loudly. I slouched deeper in my seat and wanted to smacked myself for being stupid. I didn't look up to know that everyone had their eyes on me. Chiron sighed.

" Yes, maybe, but we still dont know how and why he got into the camp" Chiron implied ,saving me.

" Maybe he found a weak spot on the hill and got in" Juniper said.

" Or maybe one of the campers let him in" Benckindorf said eyeing everyone.

" I think we will need some help with this one. We need a quest" Chiron said.

" Who will go?" Seilena said. Instently everyone looked at Grover and me. I looked up from the table.

" Percy...will you go?" Chiron asked. He might as well said Is Zeus the ruler of Olympus, Of coarse I'll go. What was Chiron thinking?

" Yes" I said.

" Then you must go get a prophecy"

I nodded and headed up stairs.

**How did you like it? Read and REVIEW!!!!! Fid out Percy Prophecy!!!!**


	6. Lets do this the hard way then

**Hey this is a Annabeth POV what happen with Luke and Her that night? Find out and REVIEW!!!!**

**Annabeth POV**

**That night...**

I watched Percy run back to his cabin. Even though I just got chased by Harpies I felt like screaming,but in a good way. Percy liked things about me. What more could a girl ask for? I stepped back in the cabin and closed the door. I looked around the room. Everyone was asleep but I heard a faint sound coming from the restroom. Probably Malcolm coming to yell at me for being late. I tiptoed to my bed and sat down. I was about to slip off my shoes when a voice from behind me said " aw that was so sweet what Percy said"

It was a deep yet familiar voice, not Malcolm's or any one from my cabin. I turned around and gasped. It was Luke. I knew I should scream for help but didn't. I just stood there dumb folded.

" Well Annabeth I haven't seen you in a while. It nice to see an old friend." He chuckled. I wanted to say something like " Ha, old friend" or " Trader" but I didn't I just stood there stuck silent. He stepped forward and said,

" I'm sorry Annabeth...for many things. First that your stuck here and not with me, second that your caught in all of this"

" All...All of what" I finally said without thinking.

He sighed then stepped forward and this time I got scared and backed away.

" Don't be scared it'll be easier if you'd not fight" He said. I didn't like the sound of that and backed up again but this time I bummed into the door. I got scared and screamed or at least I think I screamed but nothing came out of my mouth. Luke tried to grab me but I ducked and ran,grabbing my knife,to the restroom. Luke got their before I did a pushed me into the restroom locking the door behind him.

" Don't touch me" I snapped at him.

" look " he said keeping his voice steady " ,you choose to make this easy or hard. You pick."

He made another grabbed for me but I passed him trying to reach the door. He grabbed me so fast and slammed me into the wall. My head began to throb from the impact.

" Let's do this the hard way then" He said growing angry. I struggled to be let free but that only made him grip tighter.

" Annabeth don't make me do this"

" No, let go of me! HELP!!!!!" I screamed.

" They can't hear you. I put a spell on their hearing"

" Want do you want from me"

He didn't answer me.

" Sorry Annabeth" He said. I didn't know what he was sorry for until now. He grabbed my wrist and spasm shoot through my arm. I wail out in pain. What was he doing to me?

" Stop" I said. Excruciating pain was in my wrist. My head hurt from being slammed into the wall. He let go and I fell to the floor. I looked at my wrist it was broken. Tears streamed down my face non-stop. Then I wailed out again this time it was my knee. He was crushing me. But why.

" I'm sorry Annabeth...but...its for your own good...so you don't run away" Luke said.I looked at him. There was pain in his eyes but he kept on. I was shaking all over. My vision blurred and I fought to stay awake. "Why" I tried to say. I couldn't move then I closed my eyes.

" Why" I said last before I slipped into a deep sleep.

**OOOH Annabeth broke her wrist and soon her knee. What will happen next? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. To find a gold little map

**Hey now we are back to Percy!!!! What is his prophaecy??????/ Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" What is going on?" was my first thought as I stepped up the creaking wooded steps. I mean this is going way to fast. I wanted it to slow do so I can think. I sat down on the steps and rested my head on my knees, then sighed. Ok, first, Annabeth is missing. Second, Luke took her but we don't know why. Third, I have to go find her or...well...I really don't know what will happen. Oh, Gods why dose this have to happen to me. Why couldn't I have said no and go on the rest of my life not knowing my dad or ever coming to this place.I could of lived a normal life and live happily with my mom. I could of gone to one school and have regular friends. But then again I would of never met any of my friends here at camp. I would of never known my dad or never really known who I really was. I wouldn't have met Chiron who shown and teach me so much. I would have never met Grover who had been my best friend and was there for me no matter what. Last but not least Annabeth. I would of never met her. I would of never became that close to an amazing girl like that. I looked down. The ground began to blur and I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. No, I would never throw all of that away. I stood up and wiped the tears away with my arm. I took four deep breaths then continued to walk up the stairs.

I pushed open the green door which lead to the attic. An odor filled my nostrils and I was forced to breath through my mouth. I walked into the room and looked around. It looked the same as the last time I've been up here and that was a long time ago. There was prizes and old junk on shelve or scattered around the floor. I found my way to the oracel. She had on an old 70's outfit with colored beads around her neck. I stared at her for a long time until I realized I didn't know what to say. Should I say " What is my future" or " how do I find Annabeth?" Just when I was about to say something green mist swirled around me. The whole room was filled with toxic green mist. I lost all scenes of direction and fell down. The the green mist began to paint a picture.

I was in my appartment with my mom. We were sitting down on the couch watching T.V. but there was no sound, then she turned toward me and clearly said "_ A lost love must be found, captured by the one underground"_ then the scene changed and I was in my old school were I went in the 6th grade. I was in Chiron's room when he was a teacher. Chiron and Grover were both in there. Chiron stood up in horse form and said " _to play the game a map is given",_ then he sat back down and I turned toward Grover. In the mummies raspy voice he said "_ Only one will go find the hidden"_

The room spun around me and in a second I was in a pick fluffy room. There were mirrors all around with the smell of perfume. A beautiful lady stood before me. It was the goddess of love, Aphrodite. She smiles and recited not in her pretty voice but the voice of the mummy "_the past will play a part in this, secrets unfold and sealed with a kiss" _she smiled again and faded away.

Then bubbles floated around me and landed on a pearly white floor. I looked up and saw my father. I was in his palace. Fishes swam around me and my father walk toward me. His hair danced with and waves and he held his trident high then finished "_ They are found , they are lost, not over yet you must deal with the boss"_The room spun around again and there was a ringing in my ear. I was back in the attic. The last word echoed around me

_The boss. boss, boss, boss ,boss_

I wondered what that meant. I looked around to make sure I was back. It was quite and the Oracel sat there as if she didn't do anything at all. I walked toward the door and down the stairs. Chiron was talking and the other camper were all dressed for the day.

" Sorry Percy but while you were go we decided to go change" Grover said. I gave a weak smile and sat down.

" Well did the oracle say anything?" Chiron asked. I nodded not sure what to say. I didn't want to tell them my prophecy.

" Percy...you have to tell us" Chiron said. I sat there shacking my head.

" Percy...please"

Then the weirdest thing happened. My eyes rolled back and my mouth open. Green mist came out and I heard myself say

_" A lost love must be found ,captured by the one underground,_

_To play the game a map is given, only one will go find the hidden,_

_The past will play a part in this, secrets unfold and sealed with a kiss,_

_they are found they are lost,_

_not over yet you must deal with the boss"_

I came back again. They all looked at me.

" What just happened?" I asked.

" I think the oracle wanted you to tell us" Chiron said.

" Percy look" Grover said pointing to something on the table right in front of me. I looked down to find a gold, little map.

**OOOO Percy found the map!!! Read and REVIEW!!!**


	8. Look just find her

**OMG the book came out AAHHHHHHH I finished it !!! it is sooooo goooooodddd!!!!! I loved it!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" Percy, look" Grover pointing to something on the table right in front of me. I looked down to find a gold, little, map.

_To play the game a map is given_, I remembered. I picked up the tiny map and slowly unfolded it. Everyone held their breath as I unrevealed the little piece of paper. Silver letters written on the the paper made it look like treasure. As I looked at the writing I knew who wrote it, Luke. I read the statement out loud.

"_So you want to play 20 question,huh? Well lets play,_

_When the artist awakes she wonders why _

_he left so fast, time passes bye, What am I thinking of, Percy?"_

The room was quite.

" Bye is spelled' b-y-e' like as in goodbye, not b-y" I said.

" Maybe that's the hint" Grover said.

" What about the artist?" Chiron asked.

" I don't know " I said I had to think about this.

When the artist awakes... well it is morning ,I thought looking at my PJ's. And its a she....who's an Artist that I know? I thought for a second. Rachel...she's a artist but what does time passing by mean or the word bye, then it hit me. I remembered Rachel telling me something about her dad givin her something when ever he goes on a trip away from home. Once he gave her a wristwatch. Could that mean bye as in her dad leaving?And time as in the watch?

I walked over to Chiron and wispered in his ear my idea.

" Well, yes...The treat was signaled at you Percy ,so it has to do with someone from your life so I think that could work,Percy" He said.

" Fine and I have to go alone"

" Yes, the prophecy stated that _only one will go find the hidden_"

" Wait..Wait!!! Is this some sort of treasure hunt" Seilena said.

" Yeah" I replyed" I guess"

" Well when do you want to go,Percy?"

" The Riddle says when the artist awakes so I guess right now since its morning" I said.

" Fine then you may go when your ready" Chiron said" As for the rest of you, you may go on as if it were a regular day and try to forget what happen last night. I'm sure Percy has a handle on it"

Malcolm gave me a mean look saying you-better-have-a-handle-on-this-or-else. I looked down at my shoes. After every one left I walked over to Chiron.

"I wish you best of luck Percy" Chiron said getting up from his chair.

" Well he'll need it" Mr.D said sipping his diet coke.

" But what if I don't find her" I asked.

" Percy don't worry about it"

" But What if-"

" Percy just do the best you can" He said. I sighed then walked out of the Big House. As soon as I got out side I got ambush by Malcolm. He pushed me into the wall and got in my face.

" You better find her, Jackson" He yelled.

" Malcolm I..." What was I suppose to say?

" Look just find her" He said. I looked into his eyes. He was hurt, ashamed, mad, and guilty.

" Malcolm don't blame yourself" I said.

" Just find her" He said again then walked away.

**OOOOO well what is Percy going to do? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	9. Alarm Rays? You have Alarm rays?

**Hello readers heres the next chapter!!!!! Hope you like it and please please, PHU-LEZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW cuz i need to know if u liked it or not!!!!!!!! anywayz....back to the story**

**Percy's POV**

Man, its 5:00 in the morning and I don't think Rachel's dad is going to be happy with me knocking on their door to see their daughter. But I have to see Rachel right now or I might never see Annabeth again. All I needed was her watch that's all not her maybe if I just snick into her house just for a second....

Percy don't think that way!! I stopped myself. But how am I suppose to brake into her house, not setting of the alarms, go up the stairs, unlock her bedroom door, grabbed her watch, and leave the house without her or her dad knowing I was there. Well there's a time just to take risks and I think this one of those times. Maybe I should find Rachel's window and see if shes awake. I ran to the highest window at the back of the house. I grabbed some rocks from the ground and began to heave them at her window. In five seconds Rachel came in looked around as she poked her head out of her window. Then she looked down at me wide eyed.

" What are you doing here?" She asked quizzently at me.

" I need your help" I yelled back.

" SSSHHHHHHH" She said back gesturing me to keep it down. She went back into her room for a minute then came back and let down a ladder from her window. I climbed up and into her room.

Rachel was waring a silky light pink tanktop with silky lime green pants to match with. Her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She ran in her green socks to get and put on her blue robe.

" Percy what are you doing here" She asked me once again.

" I need your help"

" With what"

I quickly explained what happen to Annabeth and about the riddle and her watch. She nodded and gave it to me. I looked at it. I was nothing special just a plain watch.

" It opens up" She said.

" How" I asked.

She grabbed it from me and opened in up. I looked inside it. nothing. I sighed. How could this be? Was I wrong? I was about to give it back when the watch started to vibrate. I stared at it stunned. It was ringing like a cell phone. There were three buttons on it not just two. I pressed the button and a voice came through. It was Luke.

"_ So you found your first clue great" _He said, but he didn't sound like it was great at all,plus It sounded like a recording.

"_ Anyway, on with the game, now see if you get this one,_

_' English come naturally to me and you _

_but in the story you'll find a clue,_

_Who am I, Percy"_

" What did he mean?" Rachel asked.

" I don't know" I said. What DID he mean?Just then Rachel's dad called from down the hallway.

" Rachel?...are you ok" He asked. I stood up alarmed.

" Um...Yes daddy" She yelled back.

" Why is the light on?" He asked her. I ran toward the window accidentally knowing the ladder of its tilt. The ladder fell on the ground with a clang.

OOPS!!!!!!!!!

" Rachel is someone there with you" her father said. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked at Rachel for help. She shoved me toward her closet. I slipped inside just as the door opened up.

" Rachel" Her dad said.

" Father...um....yes?" She said. I heard movement in the room like someone was looking around for something. Or someone, I thought.

" Rachel get back in bed" He said.

" Ok, goodnight". I heard the covers rustle a bit and the door close. The lights were off and it was quite. I stood there still for a bit just to make sure her dad was in his room. I open the closet door as Rachel flipped on a flashlight.

" Just so my dad won't suspect the lights" She said. I nodded.

" OK so how am I getting out of her?" I asked.

" Out the front door"

" What! Are you crazy"

" Its the only way"

" How" I asked her.

" Well you'll have to go through the alarm rays, put in the code, and-"

" Alarm rays? You have alarm rays?" I cut her off.

" It was my dad's idea"

" For what"

" To keep out guys like you" She said. I rolled my eyes.

" Look," she said " You just can't touch them"

" Or what"

" You'll get burned"

" Do I look like a super spy agent to you" I said.

" Well do you want to get Annabeth back" She said. She did have a point. Fine, I'll do it for Annabeth.

" Fine and then what" I said.

" Well once you get down stairs and into the living room there is the door opener. You'll have to insert a code and the door will open without the alarms. Once you get outside your home free."

" OK thanks" I said.

" You can keep the watch...I never liked it anyways" I smiled and went down to hall.

" Percy!!!!" Rachel whispered loudly. I stopped.

" What"

" The code" she said.

" Oh yeah...what is it"

" 3-4-7-D-A-R-E"

" OK, thanks" She smiled.

" Good Luck" She said then went back into her room. I sighed. Well I'll need it, I thought. Then I started toward the stairs.

**LOL Percy has to go through alarm rays!!!! Lets see if he makes it. And what do you think the riddle wants Percy to do? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. I knew who wrote this

**LOL Percy has to go through alarm rays!!!! Lets see if he makes it. And what do you think the riddle wants Percy to do? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Have you ever ran out of a house full of alarm rays? Well I don't think you should try it. I almost burned of my ear once and my leg twice. Then I forgot to unlock the door first a shocked myself on the door knob. Anyway I'm out now and I have to figure out this riddle.

"_English comes naturally to me and you,_

_but in the story you'll find a clue"_

I don't get it. English????Story??? Clue???? What dose this mean?

As I sat down on the street curb I began to think this through. The watch read 5:57. The sun was setting and the light turned on at peoples homes. I really needed to get home or back to camp. If I go back to camp then Malcolmwill want more info about Annabeth...info I don't have...yet. So I guess my best bet is to go home. Maybe my mom or Step-dad will help me with the riddle.

**************************************************************************************************************

**At home...**

" Hi, mom" I yelled as I walk into my apartment " Its me, Percy"

" Percy?! Why are you home so early? Aren't you suppose to be at camp?" She asked rushing over to hug me.

" Well..Im kind on a....quest"

" About" She asked.

" Well....Luke took An-" I was cut off my Paul coming in the room.

" Percy!" He said.

" Hey, lets talk about this over dinner" My mom said running into the kitchen. Another reason why it was a good choice to come home: Blue food.

I sat down at the table in front of blue chicken.

" So, Percy....whats up?" Paul asked. I explained to them what happen to Annabeth and Luke givingme riddles and what happened at Rachel's house. The part I left out was that I snuk intoher house and ran out like a spy dodging the alarm rays.

" Well whats the riddle, Percy?" My mom asked.

"_English comes naturally to me and you,_

_but in the story you'll find a clue"._

_"_What could it mean?" I asked.

" Well English is a language and a study. Maybe he's talking about the study because he says " in the story" " Paul said.

" And then reading the story we'll find the clue" I finished.

" Yes"

" But...what story?" I asked.

" I think I may be able to help with that" Paul said getting up from the table. Within a minute he came back with a piece of paper in his hand.

" What is that?" I asked

" Well one day I was grading my paper and I came across this one. It had no name on it and it was written in different hand writing."

" Let me see it?" Paul handed it over. I read it and my eyes began to widen, my heart began to race, and I had to bit my lip to keep me from crying.

" I have to go" I said sharply and got up from the table.

" Percy where are you going?" My mother called after me.

" Thanks for the help" I yelled back. I ran out of the apartment and into the streets. Once I stopped at the park and sat down on a bench I read it again. I knew who wrote this. I knew the hand writing. I took a deep breath and said " Annabeth".

** OOOO Annabeth wrote the letter? What did she say? READ and REVIEW!!!! I want at least 5 reviews then I will up date.**


	11. Because I love you, I have to hate you

**Now this is what Annabeth wrote to Percy that he found out about. What will be he's next clue**

**Annabeth's POV**

**_I sat there without the courage to move the pen in my hand. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but Im not sure If I should. Percy and me are very close and.......I don't know...I knew Kronos would take advantage about it. So now Im writing a letter to him telling him what I think...._**

_Date: Summer 2008_

_Dear Percy,_

_Um Hey its Annabeth. Well Um I'm writing this before the Labyrinth. Now you must be reading this. Well um I'm just going to say this...or well write it. Percy...I know that well...Luke was very close to me and that you must think I like him. Percy...I do like him.....but as a brother. This has been very hard for me to accept the fact that he is gone now. And honestly Percy when you told me that Luke was a Titan I didn't know what to do. Even that summer when we went out to find Grover I felt like I wanted to die and that no one was there for me. But then being there on the ship with you and then you saving me..I started to think...that I have you. And throughout the years I will always have its not that I don't like you...its because I love you. Percy I think its best for us just to stay away from each other. I mean Percy...you know Kronos...and he knew about us well I think you'll know what will happen. Percy ,I'm just trying to prevent this from happening. Percy, your my dearest friend, my seaweed Brain. Percy I'm saying this because I love you. And because I love you...I have to hate you. I'm sorry...but I'm just not ready._

_ Love, Annabeth Chase_

_P.S.- Percy...differant forms that it may take,with a simple mis-step it will break....._

**OOOOOO So what do you think the letter meant? What is Percy's clue and what dose it mean?Read and REVIEW!!!**


	12. SORRY

**Hey, its Zeusgal 13 sorry but this week monday -thursday I will be at Cheer camp so You will have to wait until I get back to read my storied. Sorry But have a great summer!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. LOVE, it's love!

**HOLA!!!!!!!! I'm back from Cheer camp yeah!!!!! I got the best dancer, best flyer( the girl they pick up), best spirit, and Most outstanding award!!!!!! Yeah , well I know you don't care about that but you do care that I must up date. and I am sooooooooo read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Percy POV**

What the heck?!?! what does _different form that it may take, with a simple miss-step it will brake _mean!!!!!!?????? I sat there on a park bench alone watching the little kids play. What was going on? Did she really mean this and how did Paul find it. Thank the gods some words were faded out so he couldn't read what it said. My mind was racing. How could Annabeth do this. I thought...I thought....

Now I felt like a fool. How could I think Annabeth would ever like me. A girl like that deserves more then just a stupid, ADHD, boy. Tears began to form again and I had to bit my lip to keep them from falling. Why did this hurt so much? I sat up and started to walk. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I wanted to get out of there. I hated this feeling inside. I lost the point of this quest. I didn't know if I so still try to get her back. I needed to think about this. I decided to walk back home.

I was still in a daze when I open the door.

" Percy?" my mom called ", Percy where have you been?"

I walked right passed her not hearing a thing. I instinctively went to my room and shut the door. I slide into bed and hid under the covers. Salty,wet tears flowed uncontrollably out of my eyes. I heard a knock a my door.

" Percy, are you ok" I heard my mother call. I didn't respond.

" Percy, honey" she said softer. I didn't move an inch. My lights were off and I for the first time in many night, I cried myself to sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

In the morning I got up to eat some breakfast. I know I needed food but as so as I even glanced at the blue pancakes I felt like throwing up.

" Percy are you sick?" My mother asked feeling my forehead.

" No" I said softly, barely making a sound. She sighed then asked " What happened"

" Nothing"

" Percy" she warned.

" It's nothing, mom"

She walked over to the sink and began to wash the dishes not pushing me to anwser. I just sat there for a few seconds before Paul walked in.

" Good morning, Percy" he said. He walked over to my mom and kissed her cheek. I just rolled my eyes, luck I didn't see anything else.

" Morning" I mumbled.

" So... what happen last night"

" Nothing" I sighed.

" 'Nothing' as in 'Nothing or 'Nothing' as in " you don't want to talk about the letter'" he said. I looked up. He knew. Great, now I'm embarrassed. I stood up and left the kitchen.

" Percy, you want to talk about it " Paul called. I didn't answer him.

**A week later.......**

The rest of the week I just ate and slept at home. I didn't talk to anyone or go out and find Annabeth. I didn't need to find her now, I thought. I laid on my bed most of the day, thinking. What should I do? I didn't know. After an hours pass I feel a sleep.

My dream was the weirdest. I was in a huge, hot pink covered room. Mirrors were hung all over the walls. The smell of sweet perfume filled my nostrils. Where was I? I sat on a fluffy pink chair and a soda poped out of no where and floated in mid air.

" Have some" I sweet kind familiar voice sang. Then I remembered, Aphrodite, the goddess of love. She wore a silk light pink dress with a black belt and shoes. Her curly blond hair fell over her shoulders a she kind of looked like ....Annabeth. I shook my head and she smiled.

" UHHHHHHH" I stammered.

" Percy, what are you doing?" she said.

" UMMMMM"

She laughed " Percy, why are you messing up my plan"

" Your what?" I asked surprised I could say a sentence.

" Why ain't you out looking for the love of your life?"

" The love of my-What?"

" Annabeth, Percy!!!!! Annabeth"

" What you think- Annabeth and me- I don't....."

" Percy?"

I looked at her and again something urged me to say it.

" The letter" I said.

" OOOOHHHHH" she laughed.

" Percy, Percy, Percy....." she said. " Percy, dear are you really going to let this stop you"

" Um..."

" No, your not. You are going to go back out there and find her"

" No, I can't...she doesn't...."

" What...like you....LOVE you"

I was silent.

" Percy, do you know who I am"

I nodded.

" I know who people love and who people hate and let me tell you....Annabeth is faaaaaaaaarrrr from hating you..... she....well I'll let you find that part out"

" But..."

" Percy, do you really think Annabeth doesn't like you"

I didn't move.

" Percy think about it.....think about the riddle" she said. I did. Now the riddle made sense.

" Love....its love"

" Yes, I knew you love Annabeth and she loves yo-....wait what"

" The riddle...it's love. Love can come in different forms and it can brake."

"Yes....yes it does" she said quickly. I wasn't sure if she understood yet.

" But how do I find my next riddle" I asked.

" Well...I'm sure you'll find that out so good luck" Aphrodite said then I woke up.

I was still in my room on my bed. I looked around and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. I stood up and retrieved it.

It read:

_So you found out the clue....yes...well lets see if you can find out the next one_

_" You must steal to ride in the sky as a hot fie ball,_

_if you get caught you will be punished and fall,"_

_What am I ,Percy._

_P.S- Annabeth says hi_

I could almost hear the laughter of his voice as I read the last line.

There was a knock at the door.

" Percy,...um...Grover is here to see you" my mom said. I quickly open the door and danged him in my room.

" Thanks mom" I said then shut the door.

" Hey.....Percy" Grover yelled tripping on my clothes laying on the floor.

" Shhhhhh....I need your help" I said.

" With what?"

" Were going to steal the sun chariot from Apollo" I said.

**READ and REVIEW!!!!!!! OOOHH how is Percy going to steal Apollo's chariot?**


	14. Oh, all mighty Zeus, have pity on a guy!

**HI!!!!!!! Well I really want some more reviews so read and review for me. hope you like the next chapter! wow...stealing Apollo's chariot wat an idea!!!!! well read to find out if Percy makes it.**

**Percy'sPOV**

" What...I'm sorry I didn't hear you correctly....what did you just say?" Grover said standing in the middle of my room. I handed him the piece of paper with the clue on it.

" You heard me...we are going to steal Apollo's Sun Chariot"

He stared at me blankly for a second.

" And you got all of this from a piece of paper" He said.

" It's a clue, remember, I have to find Annabeth"

" Yeah I remember that.....not the part that I'm suppose to help you steal a gods ride. _'only one may go, find the hidden_, remember!!"

" Look it won't be that hard"

" Percy ,when have any of your plan's worked?"

I opened my mouth.

" ...without Annabeth's help" he finished. I shut my lips tight.

" Well" I began ", I just need you to distract him....and I'll jump in a take it for a ride. You'll act surprised so you won't get into any trouble"

" Percy, I'm not sure about this"

" Oh, come on....for Annabeth"

" Ugh....for Annabeth" I smiled and got my way. We raced down stairs and out of my house.

" Percy! Where are you going with Grover. I thought you wern't feeling so well"

" I'm cured!!" I cried as I ran out of the house.

" An old slytar remedy of mine" Grover said and ran after me.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

(Sally POV)

UGH!!! It's never "good morning mother. How are you? Thanks for supporting me for the past fiffteen years and well jeez I don't know....GIVING ME LIFE!!!!!!!!"

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**Percy POV**

Me and Grover hid behind a bush while Apollo and Artemis fought about 'how was a more powerful god and goddess'.

" Ok so you just have to walk up and act like you need help in the Forest and while they leave I'll take the chariot ...any questions" I said.

" Um....but we don't need help in the forest"

" That's why it's called acting"

" But I don't want to lie"

" Grover....man" I put my hand on his shoulder ", it's not lien....your just simply covering up the truth"

" But that is lieing?"

" So..." I said

" Well...what do I do when there is not trouble in the woods"

" Um...say it was an accident...you bumped your head or something...I don't know make something up!"

" Ok..fine...but What will you do once your in the chariot?"

" Ride it"

" Where"

" I don't know, the darn clue just said to steal the chariot. Maybe a clues inside"

" Ok well um....."

" GO!!!!" I said and pushed Grover out of the bush and toward the gods.

******************************************************************************************************************

( Grover POV)

I stumbled forward. Artemis and Apollo looked at me startled.

" Um...Uh...."

" Yes, little slaytar" Artemis said. Man she was pretty.

" Uh..UHHHHHH"

" What do you want" Apollo barked at me. I had a sudden urge to tell Apollo what we were planning right then and there.

" UHHHHH"

" Is there some trouble in the forest"

" UHHHHH" I said shaking my head 'yes'

" Oh....well can you show it to me"

" UHHHHHH"

Far off in the corner I saw Percy dash across the opening. The sun chariot sat in perfect reach. Percy climbed on and fell inside the cart.

" Uh, can you show me where the trouble is?"

I felt wierd. My legs felt like jelly and my head spun. I saw Percy as a small blur grabbing the wheel of the chariot. Oh Gods!!!!! then before you know it I feel to the floor.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

(Percy's POV)

Dude...Grover just fainted. Great distraction. The keys were right there on the seat. What a moron, I thought. I plugged them in and pulled on the wheel. The chariot leaped forward. Oh crap!!!!! It flew upward and in to the sky.

Oh please all mighty Zeus have pity on a guy, who's lost his love, and don't let him die!!!!!, I prayed.

" My, Chariot!!!!" Apollo boomed. I looked down. BIG MISTAKE!!!!! I was high up in the air!!!! Grover was on the ground with Artemis over him. Apollo was running toward me but still on the ground.

" Sorry!!!!!" I yelled and took off.

" JACKSON!!!!" he yelled.

Ok now what do I do. I looked around. Nothing. WHAT!!!!!!!

Just then I smelt smoke or something burning. I looked down and the engine was broken. Great. I had to take her down. Just as I push the wheel down something caught my eye. A golden little paper sat in the back seat. Yes!!!! I lean in to grab it. The car raced toward to earth. I jerked the wheel up. UGH!!! How am I going to do this. I looked around and notice that I was at camp Half- Blood. Yes, water. I aimed the car toward the creek.

" Here goes nothig" I said and let go of the wheel. The car shot down at the speed of light. I climbed in the back seat and retrived the clue. Great I have to clue....what next? I looked at where to car was headed and...

" AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I ducked under the seats. The crash was louder then what I expected. I felt around the smoke. No water. If I'm not in water then... I looked up. The Chariot was inches away from the creek bed. Great.

Soon a bunch of campers ran out to see what just happened. Chiron came first.

" What in Hades name!!!!" I stumbled out of the car and down on the ground. I was coughing like crazy.

" You stole my dad's Chariot" one of the Apollo kids yelled ",...Cool!!!!"

" Percy what happened?" Chiron came over. Then I looked up dazed and did exactly what Grover did. Pass out.

**OOHHH Percy stole the car!!!!!! And now he has the clue!!!!!! read and REVIEW!!!!**


	15. But until then, BACK OFF!

_(Recap)_

_" AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. I ducked under the seats. The crash was louder then what I expected. I felt around the smoke. No water. If I'm not in water then... I looked up. The Chariot was inches away from the creek bed. Great._

_Soon a bunch of campers ran out to see what just happened. Chiron came first._

_" What in Hades name!!!!" I stumbled out of the car and down on the ground. I was coughing like crazy._

_" You stole my dad's Chariot" one of the Apollo kids yelled ",...Cool!!!!"_

_" Percy what happened?" Chiron came over. Then I looked up dazed and did exactly what Grover did. Pass out_.

**OOHHH Percy stole the car!!!!!! And now he has the clue!!!!!! read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up in the big house.

" Oh,man" I said sitting up, rubbing my head.

" I know tell me about it" Grover said coming in the room, rubbing his head as well.

" What- Did we- the clue" I asked.

" I don't know Mr. I-like-to-steal-things-from-gods...did you get it"

I looked down at my hand. The clue rested in my palm. I read it silently :

_Have a nice crash....here's your next clue..._

_" Home sweet home is where she'll want to go, _

_secrets unfold, she didn't want you to know"_

_Wow...guess your little Annabethhas a few tricks up her sleeves....that you didn't know about,_

_Good luck, Jackson....you'll need it_

_P.S- Annabeth says she's sorry for the note._

_P.S.- Honestly Percy...are you that blind_

I tucked the note in my packet. What was that about? what did he mean? Gods this is getting really annoying.

" So...what did it say?" Grover asked.

" Um...."

" Percy, good your awake" Chiron came in.

" Come on Grover help Percy to the pavilion. He needs to eat"

Grover put his arm around me as we walk to the pavilion.

" So...where do we go next?" Grover asked.

" Um...Grover...I think I need to carry on alone"

" Why....what did the clue say"

" Grover...this quest is really personal to me...and I just don't want you to-"

" get in the way" he said looking hurt.

" No, No,G-man....I don't want you to get hurt"

" Ok" he sighed.

We grabbed some food and sat down at my table. All the campers eyes were on me. Great.

" Percy....did you get hurt? What's bothering you? What did Luke do?" Grover asked.

" What....Grover...No I just-"

" Percy....I can read emotions"

I looked down at my plate.

" Grover....She...Annabeth....she dosen't....we don't...She thinks-"

" Alright....What happen? Where is she? What do you know ,Jackson" Some one from the Athena table said storming my way. Malcolm. I then had the sudden urge to pass out again.

" Malcolm....hey buddy" I said keeping my voice light and cheerful.

" Percy, where is Annabeth?" he yelled in my face. I stood up and faced him.

" Look, I going to find her"

" You don't know where she is"

" Luke is playing to many games"

" You said you were on it"

" Can you shut up, you act like I don't know it" I yelled getting mad.

" Because you don't....you don't know or care"

" Yes...I do care. You don't even know how much I care about her"

It was silent for a moment then Malcolm opened his mouth. No, thought, I am not going to listen to this.

" Look, the point is" I yelled louder " that I'm on this quest ....not I've been through to much to be talk to like this. You don't know what I found out. I keep finding out about stuff that I didn't even know about and it's pissing me off. So unless you know how it feels to to want to save the one you love but whatever you do you cant, then you can come up to me and ask questions....but until then BACK OFF!!!!!"

Did I just say that in front of the camp. Oops. Malcolm just stared at me with wide eyes. Everyone started to whisper. I turned around embarrassed.

" Percy..." Grover said.

I noticed I had dry tears on my cheeks and more were about to form. With that I began to walk quickly to my cabin. Grover got up and raced after me.

" Percy....what was that about" he asked. I didn't pay attention and just kept walking.

" Percy...please" Grover pleaded. I stopped in my tracks.

" Percy?"

I looked him in the eye and took out something in my pocket. It was the letter from Annabeth last year, the one Paul gave me. Grover looked at me puzzled. Then I ran to my cabin leaving Grover there with something to read, Malcolm speechless, and the whole camp with questions. I knew I had a plan. I would pack for that night and leave in the morning before everyone woke up. I had to figure this out on my own. I have only been there once before and now I must go there alone.

That morning I went to Annabeth's house.

**OOOOOO read and review!!!!!! Ok I know it wasnt that good but I had to work fast because my dad is go to school on-line and he had to use to computer so sorry.**


	16. Whats plan 'B' ?

**Hey sorry for the long wait I was up dating other stories! but on with this one!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

That morning I went to Annabeth's house. No one even saw me leave camp. I just woke up at five and walked down the hill. Now I didn't have a car or someone to drive me to the air port so I walked. Well not all the way just to the New York Square then I got a taxi. I decided to go to my house first to talk to my mother. While I was in the taxi I reread the note.

"_Home sweet Home is where she'll want to go,_

_Secrets unfold,she didn't want you to know"_

_P.S- Annabeth says sorry for the note_

_P.S.- Honestly Percy...are you that blind_

I sighed. Was Luke right? Was I blind? Did Annabeth try to tell me this before? Gods,why did I have to let my stupid heart get in the way! I knew its would of turned out bad. I just thought that Annabeth would be different. She would of told me if she didn't like me instead of having me find out the hard way. Did she feel sorry for me? Was everything we've been through a lie? The kiss? What about that! Gods!!!! Why did I have to be the fool?! And now I was on this stupid quest to save her. Why did I have save? Why was I still saving her?,I asked myself. I didn't have time to answer my question because I got out of the cab.

" Thanks" I said and gave the driver $10. I walked up to my apartment and opened the door. It was unlocked to my surprise. I walked into the living room. Paul and my mother was sitting on the couch watching the Yankees game. Paul was tickling my mom and she was laughing. The she looked up and they begin the kiss.

" Ugh! Gross" I said. My mother jumped up and pushed Paul away.

" Percy! Why are you here? I thought you and Grover had something to do" she said wiping smeared lipstick off her lower cheek.

" I thought I'd come here and tell what I was going to do next but if you other plans I don't want to be apart of it" I said turning my heal,with my hands up in the air and walking toward the door. I was officially creeped out.

" No!No,sweet" my mom said and rushed over to hug me.

" Sorry Percy. Your mother and me were just-" Paul began.

" I don't even want to know" I said. He laughed.

" Percy why are here?" my mother asked. I put my things by the door and walked into the kitchen. Once sitting down on a chair I told them about the chariot and clue. Well I didn't read them it I just said I was going to Annabeth's house.

" Percy thats in California! How are you going to get there. I cant just give you money right out of the blue"

" I know that's why I have my own way of getting there"

" You do?" Paul asked.

" Yeah...I know people" I said.

" Well," my mom replied ",I trust you" I smiled as she gave me a kiss on the head.

" Well, I better go. The soon I leave...the soon I find Annabeth" I said and left the house.

I found a gold coin and a water bottle then hid hid from human eyes. I was going to Iris message Nico. I knew he knew how to shadow travel and I needed to get to California. The image appeared in a dark beach. The river Styx. A boy walked over to the mist. He wore all black and little silver.

" Hey" Nico said ", whats up"

" Oh well...I kinda need a favor" I said.

" Like what"

" I need to get to California"

" Thats far" Nico said.

" Yeah so...can I shadow travel?" I asked.

" Well...I don't know,Percy"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, it's just I got in trouble"

" So what does that have to do with anything. You have the power"

" Well....I'm failing...math"

" So"

" Percy...." Nico began to mumble something under his breath.

" What?" I asked. He was mumbleing again.

" Excuse me...huh"

" I said ' My father grounded me from my powers cause I got an F'" Nico shouted. It was silent for a moment. I began to laugh.

" Your father grounded you of your powers because you got an F" I chocked out. Grabbing my stomach I laughed harder.

" Don't laugh! I hate algerba" he protested.

" Look Percy,I'm sorry but I can't shadow travel you" Nico said.

" But what am I suppose to do? I have to save Annabeth"

" Well...you can do plan 'B'"

" Whats plan 'B'?" I asked.

" The Labyrinth" Nico said.

" Nico...are you crazy! I can't go in there"

" It's the fastest way to California"

" But how would I know if I was in California or not"

" I don't know"

" Who is gonna go with me? I can't go alone!"

" I don't know!"

" Well....thanks anyway"

" Sorry,Percy" Nico said and then the mist disappeared. How was I going to do this. Well Annabeth has that computer and it should have directions. I had to get back to camp. Great! I sighed a got in a taxi.

**Percy's going to go in the Labyrinth! How will go with him? Read and REVIVEW!!!**


	17. Percy,read the name

**Hey read and REVIEW!!!!**

**_( Recap) Percy POV_**

_" Whats plan 'B'?" I asked._

_" The Labyrinth" Nico said._

_" Nico...are you crazy! I can't go in there"_

_" It's the fastest way to California"_

_" But how would I know if I was in California or not"_

_" I don't know"_

_" Who is gonna go with me? I can't go alone!"_

_" I don't know!"_

_" Well....thanks anyway"_

_" Sorry,Percy" Nico said and then the mist disappeared. How was I going to do this. Well Annabeth has that computer and it should have directions. I had to get back to camp. Great! I sighed a got in a taxi._

**Percy's POV**

This was the second time I went to camp and no one knew I was gone. I just walked up the hill and Grover came over to me.

" Hey,Percy! I was looking for you. Chiron is having a meeting and we need you"

" Oh...ok" I said " let me just go to my cabn first"

" Sure" Grover said and left to the Big House.

I out my bag in my cabin and ran to the Big House. All the camp councilors were around the big ping-pong table. I sat down at my seat as Chiron spoke.

" Thank you Percy for joining us. Now the reason why I called this meeting is because I have had complants about Percy's quest and-"

" Yeah Jackson....maybe we didn't sent the right person for the job" Malcolm spat out. I stood up in my defence.

" Hey, I'm doing everything I can to get to her!" Then someone came out of the shadows of the stairway. Apollo, the music god stood before me.

" Jackson you better have a good excuse for crashing my chariot on the side of the camp!" he yelled. I started for the door.

" Well I should go" I said.

" Not so fast. You will pay for what you did to my chariot" Apollo shouted.

" But he didn't have a choice" Grover said.

" Shut up! I know you helped him do it" Grover sank in his seat.

" Hey don't get mad at him" I said.

" Jackson,I should-"

" Oh,come on. Let him be" a second voice sang. Aphrodite appeared next to Apollo.

" You stay out of this" Apollo yelled.

" He was only trying to get clues to find Annabeth. You should know how it feels like to lose your love. Remember Cassandra"

" Thats different"

" No its not! I wasn't the only one who caused the Trojan War" the goddess said.

" But he stole my chariot!" Apollo wined.

" He was saving my daughter!" another goddess said. Athena stood inches away from me.

" Why are you here! you hate him" Apollo said. The three gods started to fight and bicker.

" He would of been dead if he wasn't in my chariot! Zeus would of struck him down!" Thunder struck the clouds.

" See!!!"

" No one cares if he crashed your stupid car" Aphrodite yelled.

"stop acting like a baby" Athena screamed.

" ORDER!!!!!!!!" Chiron yelled. The gods stopped fighting and looked at him.

" We need to stop fighting and help Percy" Chiron said.

" Help him? Its his quest" Athena said.

" Yeah....he's the hero who has to save the girl" Aphrodite chimed in.

" The kids trouble! I knew it since the moment he sent Medusa's head to Olympus!" Apollo screamed.

" That was a good one" Grover said laughing. I gave him a high five.

" That wasn't funny" the god said.

" Hey...I'm sorry but...I think you gods should leave" Chiron said.

" Well you didn't have to be so rude" Apollo said then *poof* he was gone.

" I don't like fighting....it makes me have wrinkles" Aphrodite said and *poof*. Rolling her eyes Athena was gone as well. It was quite for a moment.

" Percy will you share what your plans are"

"Well I got a clue saying I needed to go to Annabeth house to find....something. So I can't fly to California, I can't shadow travel, and a train would take to long" I said.

" Well...What are you going to do?" Chiron asked.

" I'm gonna go through the...Labyrinth" Everyone had wide eyes. I continued " I could use Annabeth's laptop to navigate it though....but I need someone to go with me" I said and looked at Grover.

" Sorry man...I can't...Juniper won't let me. You know that" Grover said.

" Well....everyone would put there names in a hat and Percy will draw a name. Who ever he choose has to go" Chiron said. Once all the names were in the hat I stuck my hand in. Pulling out a piece of paper I read it. This couldn't happen. I wanted to put this name back and pick another one. I didn't want this person.

" Percy read the name"

I pause for a moment then read "...Malcolm"

**OOOOO Percy has to go with Malcolm!!!! read and REVIEW!!!!**


	18. Forget it! Run Across!

**Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**_( RECAP) Percy's POV_**

_" Well....everyone would put there names in a hat and Percy will draw a name. Who ever he choose has to go" Chiron said. Once all the names were in the hat I stuck my hand in. Pulling out a piece of paper I read it. This couldn't happen. I wanted to put this name back and pick another one. I didn't want this person._

_" Percy read the name"_

_I pause for a moment then read "...Malcolm"_

**Percy's POV**

The Labyrinth was even scarier then the last time I'd been through it. Cobwebs were everywhere and skeletons laid on the ground. I held Annabeth's laptop in my hands and opened it up. Balancing it on my knee I skimmed through it. Trying to figure out where we were I heard a scream. Malcolm came running over to me with a spiderweb in his hair and the actual spider on his hand. I thought Malcolm was tough but seeing him scream wildly like a girl because of a spider I changed my mind.

" GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF" he shrieked waving his arms all over the place. Placing the computer on the ground and standing up I picked the spider off of his skin. Placing it on the ground I stepped on the tiny insect. Pulling the web out of his hair and flicking it in the air Malcolm said " Man...those things are like EVERYWHERE!". I began to laugh and rolled my eyes.

" Look I was looking at the computer and were are at the enterance marked ' Marriot' so we should be headed-"

" How do you know that we are in the Marriot section?" Malcolm asked.

" Because the basement we entered the Labyrinth was in the hotel named the Marriot"

" Oh....makes sense"

" Ok so now we have to head west so there should be two openings and then we should pick the right one"

" Ok but you said the Labyrinth has like a mind of its own and it builds like new tunnels. How will we know like which way to go then?"

" The computer will change the form just as the Labyrinth does. The tunnel that were not suppose to go through is colored red and the ones that led to California are blue"

" Sweet so lets go" Malcolm said. We walked for about an hour and a half. I was thinking about what the clue meant. I was suppose to find a secret that Annabeth didn't what me to know about. What else could I find out on this quest. I looked over at Malcolm. His face was low and he was looking down. I can't believe I had to go with him. We finally came up to the two doors. We chose to right one and walked inside. The room was completely silver. There was a fountain in the middle with clear water linking down. I looked at the computer.

" It says that were supose to go staright throught there should be a door-"

" There" Malcolm pointed to a silver door to our left. We would of missed it if it wasn't for the shiny outline on the border of the opening.

" Ok now once we get there we have to over...something. I don't know what." I said.

" Well lets find out" Malcolm said opening the door. We entered a rocky room. We stood at the edge of ground with a thin plank leading to the other end.

" Ok" I said.

" Dude...that's a long way down" Malcolm pointed out. I looked down as well. Complete darkness.

" I think we have to walk across" I said. Just as I was about step on the wooden plank a roar came from behind us. I turned around to see a hellhound jump to the right. Drawing my sword I told Malcolm to walk across.

" I don't think so. You don't get to have all the fun."

The hellhound ran toward me. I jumped off the board and on to the dirt. I slashed at the hound but it dodge my strike. Malcolm came from behind it and was about knock it down when the hellhound jump over him.

" Forget it! Run across" I said. We didn't have time for this. We made it half way across when the plank began to bounce up and down. I turned around and saw the hound on the board. Cracks were forming and we still weren't in reach of the other side. Just the another hellhound came out of the shadows and stood on other end. We had nowhere to run. We were forced to fight. I took the right as Malcolm took the left. I killed the hellhound easily and made it to the other side. Malcolm was still fighting his. I looked down the broad was about to brake. I couldn't run over there and help.

" MALCOLM!!!" I yelled. Turning around he noticed the problem. He began to run across the plank with the hellhound on his tail.

" COME! HURRY!" I said. Malcolm was three stepe away from me went the plank broke.

" NOOOO!" I screamed. Rushing forward I caught his hand just as he fell. The echoing sound of the hellhound faltered. I pulled him up.

" Are you alright?" I asked.

" Yeah" He relied. I looked at his face and I knew he was creeped out.

" So where to next?"

I looked at the computer and it was off. Turning it on again I said " OH NO!"

" What"

The computer read :_dead battery_

**Read and REVIEW!!!! Find out what Percy and Malcolm will do now that the computer is dead.**


	19. You think almost getting killed is funny

**Hey I'm back. I know, I know, I didn't up date fast enough so stop crying! hat I can't take a brake or something. Anyways!!!! On with the story!! Percy and Malcolm just discovered that the computer is dead!!! What will they do next? And how will they get to Annabeth's house and back!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Crap! Shit! Mother #!&%*$%#*&!$#?! How could I let this happen? Why do I have to be sooooooo Stupid! Idiotic! Dumb! Brainless! Foolish! A Seaweed Brain!!!! UGH!!! The computer was dead and we had no way of getting through the Labyrinth alive! My mouth was left open and Malcolm paced the small area thinking. Annabeth's Voice spoke to me. _Seaweed Brain! Why didn't you charge it first! How are you suppose to find me now!_

" Ok we just need to calm down" Malcolm said.

" Calm down. CALM DOWN!!!! How in Hades are we going to get out of here! Or even to California!"

" Percy, chill" he said. I could hear Annabeth's voice again inside my head._ Percy, trust him._

" Fine but we if we die I'm blaming it all on YOU" I spat.

" Ok...Maybe we should just head back. You know re-trace our steps."

" Go back! The Labyrinth changed by now! There is no back!" I pointed out.

" We then...were just gonna have to go forward" He barked. I stood up and grabbed the computer.

" Fine" I said then began to walk out of the room and down a long narrow passage way.

It took us about half an hour to find water. And it wasn't the good kind like the kind you drink, it was the dirty,smelly, kind. Swarming around our ankles, I looked at the sewage water.

" Gross" Malcolm said.

" Where are we?" I asked.

" Um...in a sewage"

" Under what city?"

" Well...lets find out" Malcolm said starting up the long, gray ladder. I followed him up where he pushed aside the metal cap and we were exposed to light. Climbing out of the hole we stood in the street.

" Look" Malcolm yelled.

" What"

" There's a Radio Shack. We could buy a computer charger"

" Hurry! Lets go before a car-" I said._ VVVAAARRROOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! _A car whizzed by.

" Get out of the street" Someone yelled. We ran through the honking cars and onto the sidewalk. Walking into the store Malcolm asked.

" What city are we in?"

" I don't know...ask somebody"

" Ask somebody! How"

" Think of something! Now you go do that while I'll buy the charger." I said.

" Ok" Then in 15 minutes we meet back.

" I got the charger" I said holding up a bag.

" Great...I found out what city where in. Where in Dallas,Texas"

" Wow! How did we get down south?"

" I don't know but I'm hungry and I saw a McDonald's down the road. Come on" He said and we ran back into the street. As we passed I noticed that the sewage hole wasn't there anymore.

" Malcolm...its not there"

" What!"

" The hole isn't there anymore"

" We'll have to find another way to get back in" He said as we entered the fast food restaurant. Once we order we sat down in a booth. Malcolm ate the Chicken Selects with a coke. And I ordered the Big'n'Tasty with a root beer. I grabbed the greasy burger and chopped down on it. Ketchup and mayo squirted onto my hand and I wiped it off. I remember when Annabeth and Grover came over to my house and Grover brought McDonald's with him. Annabeth had the Big'n'Tasty too but she ordered it dry and put the ketchup and mayo on it herself. " You know you can order it with that on there" I said.

" Yeah, but they put to much and it gets all messy" she replied. At first I didn't think of it but now I understood.

" So how are e going to plug this in when there's no outlet?" I asked.

" Well maybe theres on in the restroom"

After we ate we found out there was no outlet in the boys restroom.

" What about the girls" Malcolm asked.

" Why would there be an outlet in the girls restroom?" I said.

" Well...they use that...thing that makes their hair straight and you have to plug that in"

" Well if there is...who's gonna go in" I asked.

" Not me"

" Not me"

" Its your quest"

" Its your plan"

" Its Annabeth's computer and your her boyfriend" he said.

" She's your sister and were not together" I answered.

" Yeah right"

" Yes I am right"

" But you have the computer" he said. I tossed him the computer and he tossed it back. Then spinning me around he through me into the girls restroom.

" Good Luck" he said then shut the door.

" No! UGH!!" I yelled. Two girls looked at me with wide eyes.

" Hi" I said.

" What are you doing in here?" One of then asked. She had brown hair and too much make up on her face.

" Sorry I just need to look for something" I said the walked forward.

" Get away from me" The other one yelled. A redhead passed me and exited the room.

" Ashley, where are you go?" the brown haired girl called and ran out as well. As the door closer I could hear Malcolm laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes and found an outlet. He was right they did have one. Plugging the computer in I looked around. And then I saw a picture traced into the light pink wall. My eyes widened. There was the mark of Daedalus, the entrance of the Labyrinth.

" Malcolm, look there's a-" I called but stopped where I heard a yell. Racing outside I saw Malcolm fighting with a empousa. This time she had black hair but still the mix-matched legs.

" I just wanted a kiss" she hissed. Malcolm just started at her.

" Malcolm!" I yelled. The monster turned around and spotted me. She lunged at me but I rolled to the side. She fell into the restroom. Malcolm and me rushed in. I tried to jabbed her with riptide but she was to quick. Malcolm fought as I ran and touched to mark making it blue. The walls separated and there was an opening. Grabbing the computer I pushed Malcolm inside the entrance. The I jumped in just as the door slamed in the empousa's face. Then I began to laugh.

" What are you laughing at? You think almost getting killed is funny!" Malcolm said.

" No...the Labyrinth entrance is in the McDonald's restroom" I laughed. The he too began to laugh.

**Percy and Malocolm are back in the Labyrinth! Now they can find Annabeth's house!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Why is it personal?

**Percy and Malcolm are back in the Labyrinth and the computer is charged up! What will they do once they get to Annabeth's House? ead and REVIEW!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

The computer was charger up again. Yes! It took us about three hours to get to San Fransico. We had to go up stairs, down stairs, and in and out of stuff. Untill finally we walked up to a metal door.

" I think this is it" I said.

" Ok so...you go first" Malcolm said. I opened the door and a disgusting odor fill my nonstrals.

" What is that" Malcolm asked. I looked up. We just opened the door to a garbage can. Not the small ones but the big ones like the dump behind your school cafeteria.

" We have to go through it" I said.

" Ugh! this is gross"

I stepped in the dirty substance and crawled my way out. Once we were at the top of the trash can I took in a fresh breath on air. I hopped out and help Malcolm jump too. After taking all the waste out of our hair and skin, we walked down the street.

" Do you know where she lives" Malcolm asked.

" Yeah....we have to find the " Summer Springs" subdivision. Then I know where to go.

" Is it there" he pointed to a brown and pink sign that said " Summer Springs"

"Yup...lets go" I said then lead the way.

After two knocks on the door Someone answered. Ms. Chase opened the door. She had red hair and an apron on her waist. She looked us up and down but didn't say anything.

" Oh um were he for...Dr. Chase"

" Why? Who are you?"

" Um it's concerning Annabeth. I'm Percy and this is-"

" Oh Percy! I remember you! Come in. Please come in" She said. We stepped in and sat down at the kitchen table.

" Thank you" I said as she served us both sandwiches.

' Dear!!! Someone is here to see you" She called up the stairs.

" Coming!" a man's voice yelled. Thumping feet came down the incline. Dr. Chase was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. He had a checkered long sleved shirt over the white and he lifted it unbuttoned. His sandy hair was a mess and his glasses were crocked.

" Yes?" He asked.

" Hello, Dr. Chase" I said. He looked at me and said.

" What happen? What's wrong with Annabeth" I looked at Malcolm.

" Dear...please sit down and I'm sure Percy will tell us" Annabeth's step mom said. The worried dad did as he was told.

" So?"

" Well...um..sir" I looked at his large brown eyes. I couldn't tell him " Hey, I lost your daughter and if I don't find her she might die"

" Um..I wil tell you what happened to Annabeth...Malcolm tell him" I said.

" What" he said. Mr. Chase looked at Malcolm.

" Well" He said ", Luke...um...found a way into the camp and...sort of...kidnapped your daughter"

" But don't worry" I chimmed in " Were serching for her. Luke left tons of clues for me so I can find her"

" May I see one of these clues" Annabeth's father said.

" Um...I..." I didn't want them to read it. That would be weird.

" No" I said.

" Why" her father asked.

" Yeah, why" Malcolm said. I waited then said quicked " Well...this quest...is..kinda....personal for me and I don't want you read it"

" Why is it personal?" Mr. Chased asked. Malcolm looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Ms. Chase laughed. Great she knew why.

" Anyway I need to go in Annaberh's room and find....the next clue"

" Well...I guess so....third door to the left, up stairs"

" Thanks" I said.

" Can I charged a computer in here" Malcolm asked.

" Sure"

I headed up stairs and into her room. Annabeth's room was small. I looked just like her cabin. Book selves full of scrolls. Papers were everywhere and an open laptop on a desk. I looked at the green laptop. Messages were on there. Annabeth was IMing someone named Emily. I logged off and then something popped up on the screen. The clue.

_here's your next clue, _

_"Something that she treasures but only one knows what,_

_read it carefully or you'll be cut"_

_What am I, Percy?_

I wrote it down and walked down stairs. I didn't get? The last clue I was suppose to find something? But what? I didn't have time because once I walked down stairs I saw Luke and three titans holding Mr and Ms. Chase. Malcolm laid down on the floor with blood on his shirt.

" Surprise" Luke said.

**What will Percy do? nd is Luke going to tell Percy the secret that he going to find out? read and REVIEW!!!!**


	21. You want to know a secret, Percy

**Hey well I'm going to try and finish this story because next Friday, 10th, I will be going to Paris for the summer( YEAH!!!!!!) so I don't know if I would be able to update there but anyways Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**_( RECAP) Percy's POV_**

_I logged off and then something popped up on the screen. The clue._

here's your next clue,

"Something that she treasures but only one knows what,

read it carefully or you'll be cut"

What am I, Percy?

_I wrote it down and walked down stairs. I didn't get? The last clue I was suppose to find something? But what? I didn't have time because once I walked down stairs I saw Luke and three titans holding Mr and Ms. Chase. Malcolm laid down on the floor with blood on his shirt._

_" Surprise" Luke said._

**Percy's POV**

Now I know what you might expect me do. I would battle Luke in a sword fight. Kill the titans and save everyone all in one hour, that's what happen right? Wrong! I stood there frozen in terror. Not sure what to do or even think. I didn't even take out riptide. Luke started to walk toward me withan evil grin on his face. Anger welled up inside me. I wanted to smack that smile of his face and make him wish he was back in the fiery deeps of Tartarus. But still...I did nothing.

" Nice to see you again, Percy" slowly his lips moved.

" What are you doing here?" I said quickly. I was surprise I actually said something. In the living room Annabeth's two baby brother played with blocked and toys. Bobby started to laugh. I looked at Ms. Chase. Her eyes weren't full of hate but she looked scared....for her own children. I had to get Luke out of there before he would hurt the kids. On the ground, Malcolm groaned.

" Just checking up to see how the hunt is going" Luke snarled.

" Let them go and we can settle this somewhere else" I said.

" So you want to play the hero this time....I don't think so"

My mind started reeling. I needed to figure out the clue before Luke would get in the way. What was one thing that Annabeth treasured? Something I could read. Her father knew her best. He would know the answer. But how could I asked him without Luke knowing I knew the answer.

" Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

Luke only laughed " Somewhere, where you'll never find her"

This time I moved forward and took out Riptide.

" I'm just here to set you off to course. Mess you up, a little bit"

" I doesn't matter what you do. I will find her" I said.

" Well see about that" He said. Then he lunged forward. I sidestepped. A huge iris message came into place. The Titans holding Annabeth's father and stepmom disappeared as Luke pushed me toward the image. Instead of making the Isis message fade away I went right through it. I tumbled right into a couch. Luke jumped through.

" Now I will finish you off" he said. I looked at Mr. Chase. He nodded. The he picked up Malocolm and came through the picture too. Placing Malcolm down on the couch I pushed Luke toward the door. I ran over to Annabeth's dad.

" What is one thing that Annabeth's treasures? Something I can read?"

" Is that the clue?"

"Yes"

" Um....her diary"

" Ok. Thanks" then just as the image was about to go away he jumped back into the other side. I heard a scream. Turning around I saw my mother and Paul run out of there room. The Iris message lead to their house. My house! Why was Luke taking me back to my house? I didn't have time to figure it out because he came out of nowhere and hit me on the back. I fell to the floor and rolled over just as he hit the ground with his sword. I jumped up and my sword hit his. We fought on and on but no one was winning. Then before I knew it Luke kicked my sword out my hands and sent it spinning to the floor and out of me reach.

" Percy!" My mother called.

" Stay there are you son dies" Luke said with his sword point to my throat. I backed up but he followed. We were in the kitchen.

" You want to know a secret, Percy" he said " Something about Annabeth"

I pause. Was this what Annabeth didn't want me to know or find out? I remained silent.

" You see Percy, Annabeth never told you everything about her. Remember last summer when you went on the quest inside the Labyrinth. Annabeth and me did talk. I gave her a chance. She lied to all of yall. She did want to become a Titan and see would of worked if it wasn't for the fact that you lived. The plan was working. You were suppose to leave camp and live with Calypso. So when you were gone....I would pick up the pieces for Annabeth. So know that she's hidden from you. I can do that. Say goodbye to your precious little girlfrie-"

I tacked him. Taking a knife from my moms kitchen I held it to his throat.

" That's not true" I spat.

" What about the note you read. She knew what Kronos might do. Either way you to would never be together" He was right. If Annabeth knew that kronos might use her she would never like me again. And if he did use her then....then what.

" Your wrong " I said.

" Maybe when your out of picture Annabeth would like me again."

" Shut up" I yelled. Luke started to laugh. Then when I stuck the knife through him he disappeared. Just out of thin air. I knelt there on the floor, thinking. My mom rushed over.

" Percy are you ok"

" Yeah...um...sorry"

" No no!!! Um I'll go get some nectar for your friend" She said and left. Malcolm! I ran over to where Mr. Chase laid him down.

" Malcolm" I said ", you ok"

He only groaned. His stomach had a stab wound.

" Did...you get...the clue" He asked.

" Yes....we need to get back to camp"

**OHHHHH What will Percy and Malcolm do next? What more can Percy find out about Annabeth by reading her diary? Read and REVIEW!!!! Oh and Happy 4th of July!!**


	22. Page 33, it read

**Hey hope u enjoy this chapter!!!!!! Please Review!!!!! I want more!!!!!Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**_( Recap) Percy's POV_**

_" Shut up" I yelled. Luke started to laugh. Then when I stuck the knife through him he disappeared. Just out of thin air. I knelt there on the floor, thinking. My mom rushed over._

_" Percy are you ok"_

_" Yeah...um...sorry"_

_" No no!!! Um I'll go get some nectar for your friend" She said and left. Malcolm! I ran over to where Mr. Chase laid him down._

_" Malcolm" I said ", you ok"_

_He only groaned. His stomach had a stab wound._

_" Did...you get...the clue" He asked._

_" Yes....we need to get back to camp"_

**Percy's POV**

My mom drove us to Camp the day after. Malcolm still had the wound but my mom fixed it up with so Neosporon and bandages. I had little cuts and bruises myself but they were minor. When we arrived at camp Chiron took Malcolm to the big house as I explained to him what happened with Luke. Later that day I went to talk talk to Malcolm. He was wake but had a cloth rapped around his waist. He was drinking nectar when I came in.

" Hey....you doing ok" I said.

" Yeah just here" He said.

" Sorry for not being there. If I'd came down the stairs faster I would of prevented Luke from hurt you" I said.

" No, Percy...it is I who is sorry"

" What do you mean?"

" Percy...I misjudged you. You do care for Annabeth. And you do go thought a lot with Luke just to find her. I sorry for being a pain. If I had to pick someone to find Annabeth I'd chose you" He smiled.

" Thanks" I said.

" Percy!!!!!" Grover yelled running into the room and giving me a big hug.

I laughed " Hey G-man"

" Oh, Percy guess what" he screamed.

" What?"

" Juniper and me are going to the Half-Blood Ball!!!"

" The what?" I asked.

" Chiron is letting us have a ball!!! You have to be in high school to be in it. I was sooo neveus when I asked her....but she said YES!!!!!" he was smiling like crazy.

" Oh?" I said " When is it?"

" This Friday" He said. Today was Monday and I still haven't found Annabeth. The whole camp is have a party when I'm out fighting monsters and getting killed looking for one of their campers! I left the big house and mad my way to the Athena cabin. I needed her diary. While I was walking I realized that Annabeth HAD a diary. She never seemed like the type of person who wrote down her feeling. And why didn't she tell me about the diary. Then again....why didn't she tell me anything. I sighed as I walked into her cabin. Some of Athena children were laying of their beds, reading, of cleaning the room. I didn't say anything but walk straight to Annabeth's bunk. I knew they were looking at me.

Annabeth's bed was covered with papers and books. I laid her computer back on her bed and began to search for her journal.

" What are you doing" Someone asked me like I was doing something wrong.

" What?!" I demanded.

" That's Annabeth's stuff! She's gonna kill you for messing it up"

" She's going to be killed if I don't find her and I needed something of hers so that won't happen" I said.

" But...but....you can't just barge in and take her stuff!"

" Watch me" I said. I looked up to see who I was talking to. Kora, Annabeth's sister was watching me wide eyed. She had blond hair and gray eyes like Annabeth's but I thought Annabeth's eyes were more sparkling. Kora was shorter then me and was 12. She ran over to where I was like she was going to stop me but she just stood there at my side. I continued to search. Mess up papers I looked at her pillow. Patting my hand on the top I didn't feel anything. Then I lifted the pillow up and a black, small, book fell out. On the top in silver letters was Annabeh's name.

" Bingo!" I said and grabbed the diary.

" Are you going to read it?" Kora asked me.

" No I'm just going to look at it" I said. She knew I was kidding.

" She never lets anyone read that! Your dead if you do"

" Hows she gonna find out?" I said " Your not going to tell her"

" Maybe"

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" When if you let me read one page then maybe I'll forget about you reading it"

I flashed a smile. Well Athena's kids were smart and conniving.

" deal" I said and handed her the book. She skimmed the pages until she found one she liked. I watched her eyes moved back and forth as she read the page. I looked at the tiny number on the corner of the page. #33, it read. She began to giggle.

" What is it about?" I asked her.

" I'm not telling you" I said handing the book back to me. I looked at the book and thought, what am I suppose to look for.

" I think you should read the last page" Kora said.

" Why"

" Because that's the only one that's short and written in silver ink"

" Good idea....your smart"

She blushed with modesty. I looked at the last page. She was right it was a clue.

_I see you escaped from me this time. Heres the next clue_

_" In the house that gives the future you'll find gold,_

_brought from the one who stole your love, it must be sold"_

_Looks like you have some business to do, Percy_

I thought for a second. The house that gives the future. That must be the Big House. I have to find something there.

"Thanks" I said the ran out of the cabin. The book laid on the bed open to a page that read: **Page #33 Percy: Seaweed Brain or Romeo?**

**OOOOOO Percy read Annabeth's Diary!!! What will he find next in the Big House? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	23. I thought you might need this

**Hey well I'm going to try and finish the story this week becuase I leave this friday and I have a lot my story to tell!!! So please I need your Review!!!!!!**

**_( Recap) Percy POV_**

_" Because that's the only one that's short and written in silver ink"_

_" Good idea....your smart"_

_She blushed with modesty. I looked at the last page. She was right it was a clue._

I see you escaped from me this time. Heres the next clue

" In the house that gives the future you'll find gold,

brought from the one who stole your love, it must be sold"

Looks like you have some business to do, Percy

_I thought for a second. The house that gives the future. That must be the Big House. I have to find something there._

_"Thanks" I said the ran out of the cabin. The book laid on the bed open to a page that read: **Page #33 Percy: Seaweed Brain or Romeo?**_

**Percy's POV**

" Percy I forgot to tell you something" Kora yelled. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

" What?"

" Well....um Annabeth put a spell on her journal"

" What kinda spell"

" Um....if you open it a monster will-"

"Roar!!!" something growled from behind the cabin. Just then a huge hellhound jumped over the cabin a landed right in front of me.

" You've got to be kidding me" I said.

" Sorry, Percy, every girl for herself" Kora said then shut her door.

" OKKkkkkkkkk um....i'm just gonna go, big guy, so If you'd just let me pass-" The hellhound leaped on me. I rolled over and ran. I don't know why I ran but I did and straight to the big house. I banged on the door until Chiron opened it.

" Percy? What do you-" I ran passed him and into the room where the ping pong table was. A few campers were there talking when I came in.

" Percy, why are you running?" Chiron asked. Then the hellhound crashed through the door.

" That! Jeez Annabeth you had to enchant your stupid book" I said. Then it finally occurred to me that I had a sword. Great, you think of that now, maybe you are a seaweed brain. With Riptide in my hands the monster charged. I dodged his first strike then slashed with my sword. It hit his face and he roared. Then the thing jumped on me and we flew on the table and with so much pressure it cracked in half. I was about to kill the monster when it turned to dust. One of Chirons arrows were on the ground.

" Thanks" I said then noticed the table then quickly said " sorry"

" It's ok, Percy why was that thing chasing you"

" Annabeth"

" Pardon"

" She enchanted her diary so if anyone opens it a monster will eat you"

" Why are you looking at Annabeth things"

" the clue was in there"

" Oh"

" Yeah so I need to get to the attic" I said and stood up. I ran up the stairs so fast I tripped twice. Sliding the green door open I climbed inside.

" Ok, now what am I suppose to look for" I asked myself. I should of brought the book with me so I could remember what the clue said. I cursed myself but didn't want to go back and get attacked my another monster. What was going to now? How would I know what to look for? Then I heard a knock on the green wooden door.

" Percy?" someone called. I knelt down and opened it up. Kora stood there looking at me with gray eyes.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" I thought you might need this" she said holding the tiny, black book in her hands.

" Anabeth's Diary? But how did you-"

" The spell only works once. Anyways I thought you might need help finding Anne"

" Anne?"

" Annabeth! I call her Anne"

" Oh" I said. The I reached down , picked her up and helped her inside. She was to short to climb through herself.

" Thanks" she said then looked around. " Wow so this is how it looks like"

" What? you've never been up here before"

" No....I've never been on quest" she said.

" Well then your lucky"

" Lucky?"

" Because its dangerous....you can get yourself killed"

" But I've heard you've been on four"

" Yeah and I was close to death on all of them"

" But you aren't dead now" she said. I smiled and took the book from her hands. As Kora looked around in "aw" I looked at Annabeth's Diary. Ok so I'm suppose to find something that....Luke took? then sale it? I looked around.

" Hey Kora look for something that says the name Luke"

" Ok"

I looked around. I saw an eyeball from a cyclops that said Amy 1994. I stopped an notice one of my own treasure. The Minotaur's horn. It read Percy Jackson 2005. I smiled then read the next one. It was Aphrodite's scarf. I remember Annabeth taking it away from me when we were on the Tunnel ride of Love. Annabeth, I sighed. I missed her. Then I had a strange vision of her and me dancing. We were at the Arena. A huge banner hung across the door. It said " Half- Blood Ball". I smiled. Would that ever happen. Would Annabeth say 'yes'. Or would she say 'no' because she didn't like me? I looked down at the diary in my hands. If I could just read one page....one page, I could know the answer to all my questions. I was about to open the book when Kora yelled " Percy! Look at what I've found"

Kora ran over to where I was with a gold apple in her hands.

" It says " Luke on it" she said holding it up to me. I took the apple and looked at it. It read " To the fairest". No way! This couldn't be the golden apple that started the Trojan War.

" Wow" I said.

" It the apple of the Trojan War" Kora said.

" And I have to sale it"

" To who"

" One of the goddesses"

" Hera, Athena, or Aphrodite?" she asked.

" Um...I don't know"

" I think Athena" she said with glittery eyes.

" Well I think I have to choose who to give it to"

" Well....do you need help on your quest"

" Kora I don't think you should come. Your-"

" To small" she said with her head down. I felt bad for her.

" Well" I said then knelt down on my knee " , maybe I need someone who is smart and who will help me make plans"

He head shot up with a smile.

" But if only I knew someone who could help me"

" Oh me! I can help you!" she yelled.

" Only if your brave"

" I am! I will be brave" she started to jump up an down.

" Well the I think you need to pack"

" Oh, Percy!" she yelled and tackled me in a hug. I laughed and she kissed my cheek.

" Thank you Percy!!!Thank you, thank you, thank you"

I smiled and stood up. " Well we must get going"

" Who are you going to give the apple to"

" The goddess of love" I said the we walked down stairs.

**OOHHHH Kora is going to help Percy! When Percy gives Aphrodite the apple what will happen. Will the other goddesses be jealous! Will we have a second Trojan war!!!! read and REVIEW!!!**


	24. Yes, You can Kora!

**Hey hope you enjoy this chapter!!!! Will Hera be mad because Percy didn't give her the apple.....well DUHHHHH!!!!!!! Lets see what she will do about it! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

_**( Recap) Percy POV**_

_" But if only I knew someone who could help me"_

_" Oh me! I can help you!" she yelled._

_" Only if your brave"_

_" I am! I will be brave" she started to jump up an down._

_" Well the I think you need to pack"_

_" Oh, Percy!" she yelled and tackled me in a hug. I laughed and she kissed my cheek._

_" Thank you Percy!!!Thank you, thank you, thank you"_

_I smiled and stood up. " Well we must get going"_

_" Who are you going to give the apple to"_

_" The goddess of love" I said the we walked down stairs._

**Percy's POV**

Kora and me made our way up to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. While we were riding up the elevator Kora asked " So how do you know that Aphrodite's room is up there?"

" I don't" I replied.

" Well then, Why are we going up there!"

" Because If you were a goddess then were would you be"

" In my own private building that I built myself"

" OOOK well I still think she up here so If you want to be this quest then you going up there with me"

" Fine" she scuffed and folded her arms across her chest. A strain a blond hair covered her face and for a minute she looked just like Annabeth. My voice immediately chocked up.

" What" Kora demanded.

" Noth- Nothing" I said and looked away with red cheeks. _Ding!!!!! _

" I think we get off here" I said and exited the tiny room. In front of us was two, huge, silver door that lead to Olympus. Kora looked around.

" Cool!!!" she yelled and started to run all over the place.

" Kora stay still" I yelled. The little girl did but her head was moving around. She stood on the narrow path leading up to Olympus.

" Percy,look around" she ordered. And to my surprise I did and found something that I've never seen before. Six doors on both sides evenly spaces out. On each door there was names. Names of the gods.

" I think we found the rooms of the gods" Kora said. I stood in front of Ares room. The door was white but his name was in red. I noticed here was a narrow path leading to his room. The whole place was like a huge line that went Vertical and six lines traced across, Horizontal.

" I found Aphrodite's room" Kora yelled. I came over to her on the left side. I noticed the left side was the goddesses and the right the gods. Aphrodite's door was in pink letters. As we walked up the path rose petals fell on us. I was about to knock on the door when it flew open.

" Come in" the goddess's voice sang. We did and sat down on a pink fluffy couch. Next to me Kora sneezed.

" Sorry...stupid perfume" she said. I smiled. Annabeth would of done the same thing.

" Yes" Aphrodite called walking into the room. She wore a red dress with black shoes. Her blond hair fell down in curls around her shoulders.

" I was getting ready for my date with Ares" she said " and what do you need again, Percy"

" Well...um...I wanted to give you this" I said the held up the gold apple. At the sight the apple Aphrodite shrieked. She flew across the room and snatched the treasure out of my hands. She studied the gold apple then smiled.

" Oh, Percy I knew you were a good lad!! I knew you'd come through!!!" she said hugging the apple.

" But you have to do something for me" I said and removed the apple from her hands. The goddess looked at me offended.

" I need the next clue" I said.

" Percy....I can't interfere with your quest"

" Then I guess this apple will go back to the big house's attic" I said " come on Kora" and we started toward the door.

" Wait" I smiled and turned around.

" Yes" I said.

" Well....no one will have to know" she said and smiled. With a snap of her fingers a golden piece of paper appeared in her hands.

" We trade" she said.

" Sold"

Then she tossed me the clue and I handed her the apple.

" YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" she yelled. She placed the apple in a glass container.

" Now your safe! Nobody will steal you this time! Not that horrible son of Hermes" she said.

" You mean Luke" I said.

" Whatever his name is" Kora and me left the room and walked down the pathway.

" Hold it!!!!" someone yelled. The ending echoed in the hall. We turned around. At the end of hallway was Hera, goddess of marriage.

" Where do you think your going Jackson"

" Um....home" I said.

" Why did you give Aphrodite that apple....why not me"

" Well....um....she's really helped me on my quest and-"

" Jackson!!!! I want that apple" Hera yelled.

" RUN!!!!" I screamed and me and Kora ran. Then the ground began to shake. We hid in the doorway of Demeter. I held Annabeth Diary in my hands. I had to read it....to find out what she thought of me...and now!!! I began to skim the book.

**Page # 33 Percy: Seaweed Brain or Romeo** I read.

" PERCY!!!" Kora yelled and snatched the book from my hands.

" Hey, I was reading that" I said.

" Percy now isn't the time to be reading....the place is falling apart!"

" But"

" Percy Annabeth likes you!!!! She's always liked you"

" Liked me but?-"

" Percy shut up!!! And listen to me!!! I know Annabeth!!!! Everyone knows that she likes you but you!!!! so pull yourself together and get us out of here" Kora yelled at me. She was right. I had other things to worry about.

" Come on" I said and grabbed her hand. We ran toward the door. The hallway felt like we were in an earthquake. The ground shook again but harder. Kora slipped and fell.

" Kora" I yelled. The little girl was hanging on the edge of the floor.

" Percy! the Diary" I looked to my right. The black book laid at the opposite end of Kora also on the edge. I couldn't get it and save Kora too.

" Percy!" Kora was slipping. I looked at the book. Was Kora right? Did Annabeth like me. The ground shook again. Kora's hand slipped from the edge.

" PPPEEERRRCCCCCYYYYY" she yelled. I grabbed her hand. She dangled for few seconds and I pulled her up. I looked at the book but it wasn't there anymore. It fell.

" Are you ok" I asked Kora.

" Yeah....um" she was shacking.

" I told you this was dangerous" I said.

" No kidding"

We looked up and the whole pathway leading to the exit fell apart. There was a huge gap from us to the exit. I looked at the floor. In the corner to my left was a hook and rope. I ran over there and tied the two together. I looked up. There was a bar that ran across the ceiling. With a swing the hook, hooked on.

" Lets go" I said and grabbed Kora. Her arms wrapped around my waist.

" Percy this won't work. Its a bad angle! The bar is too close to us and the rope is to short we'll never make it across" she said.

" You talk too much" I said and ran. Kora was right and I knew it. We would never make it but we had to try. Screaming, halfway I let go of the rope. We were 50 ft above the floor airborne. I landed on the edge of the floor. Trying to get balance my butt sank. We fell backwards. Just as we fell through I caught the edge with my free hand. Kora clung to me like monkey on a tree. The ground shook again. I was only holding on with my fingers.

"Kora can you reach the edge" I said.

" Yeah" The little girl's hands felt the floor.

" Can you pull your self up" she tried.

" I can't, Percy" she said. Kora held on to me. I saw tears in her eyes. She tried again. The ground shook.

" PERCYYYY!"

Kora fell but she grabbed at me. Her hands were around ankles. I looked up. I had to pull us up together. I pulled myself up so that my chest was pressed against the edge and my hands grabbed the floor. Slowly I let go one hand.

" Kora, grab my hand and pull yourself up"

" Percy, I can't" The little girl cried. Her face was in fear.

" Yes you can, Kora. Come on!!!"

" Percy" she begged.

" Kora...your brave....your a half- blood....you can do this"

Kora looked at me with her gray eyes. She looked like Annabeth. Then her hand grabbed mine. Kora touched the floor again. I used my hand to grab her feet and gave her a boost upward. Kora was safe. Then she tried to help me up. I finally climbed up the edge and onto the floor. Kora was crying her eyes out and was on the floor.

" Kora was have to go" I said. The little girl didn't move. I picked her up Bride style.

" You did so good, Kora. You were so brave" I said trying to calm her down. I ran out of the hall and we went down the elevator. Once we were safe I looked at the clue.

_So I see that you brought Kora along. How sweet, here's your next clue_

_" Perseus save her before she sails away,_

_Ship away the clue, is where it stays"_

_Where is the clue this Percy?_

**OOOO Percy saved Kora!!! Now what will they do? Where will they go Read and REVIEW!!!**


	25. Were playing a game, Percy and me

**Hey on with the Story but this time its Annabeth's POV!!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I let my eyelids open. My vision was blurry and I closed my eyes up. I took a breath. What happened. I took hold of sight again. I looked at my surroundings. Where was I? The room I was in was big. There was metal everywhere and the smell of smoke in the air. It looked like engines were running. A Titan sat down and worked at something. Where was I? Just then hands fell on my shoulder's and began to work my neck.

" Hello Sleeping Beauty" A fimiliar voice sang. Luke. The I remembered was happen last night in my cabin.

" Are you doing ok?" he asked. I opened my mouth but only to find it dry. I groaned. Luke tilted my head back. I noticed I was sitting down on a chair. My arms were tied down to the armrest as well as my legs. My head rested on the back of the chair. He began to move his fingers to my forehead and move them in circular motions.

" Percy always knew you liked your temples rubbed" he said. He was right, I did and I began to relax. But wait this is Luke....not Percy...and your tied to a chair, Annabeth. I shook my head out of his hands.

" Whats wrong?" Luke asked.

" Where am I? Why am I here?" I said finally, the saliva coming back to my mouth.

" Were playing a game, Percy and me"

Percy? Was he ok? What was he doing? What was Luke planning?

" Were playing Hide'n'seek....but were using props. And you, Annabeth...are my prop"

" Luke...What are doing? Wheres Percy"

" Why he's looking for you"

" What?" Then a image appeared in front of her. She saw Percy on Olympus. The ground was destroyed. It looked like he was about to swing across with a rope and a little girl. I looked closer.

" Is that Kora?"

" Yes" Luke said.

" Percy! Don't....it won't work! The angles are all wrong and the rope is to short your going to fall!!!!!"

Percy was running with Kora. They swung across but Percy let go of the rope.

" NO!" I yelled.

He made it but then the fell. I gasped in horror. Percy was hanging on with one hand and Kora was crying. Then Kora tried to reach the top but fell. Percy caught her. They were dangling in mid air. The image faded away.

" NO! Luke turning on" I pleaded. He only laughed.

" Oh, Annabeth" He said. Then he held a piece of paper.

" Last time I forged a letter in your name. Something about....not liking Percy Blah Blah Blah....only to get his mind reeling. Then I told him that you were thinking about becoming a titan"

" But I'm not! That's not true" I screamed.

" Yes...but he doesn't know that"

" Why are you doing this Luke" He didn't anwers my question but walked behind me. He took out his knife. I flinched, Luke wouldn't....

He laughed then cut the ropes holding my arms down. Then he placed the paper and pen in my lap.

" Now that your awake....I need you write a little letter to your dear, Percy. Telling him that you found an opportunity to be on the winning side of all of this. Your leaving camp and coming here with me."

" But"

" But nothing...now if want your pretty little mouth to stay the same" he said and grabbed my jaw roughly " I think you should get to writing. Tell me when your done" Then Luke knelt down and hovered over me. His breath ran down my breath. I felt his lips touch me cheek. I pulled away. He stayed there fore a second then got up and shut the door. Just as the door clicked shut I saw a glimpse on the outside. I knew where I was. The _Princess Andromeda._

**Will Percy find Annabeth in time? Or will he give up!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	26. No one will get the best of me

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

_**( RECAP) Annabeth POV**_

_He laughed then cut the ropes holding my arms down. Then he placed the paper and pen in my lap._

_" Now that your awake....I need you write a little letter to your dear, Percy. Telling him that you found an opportunity to be on the winning side of all of this. Your leaving camp and coming here with me."_

_" But"_

_" But nothing...now if want your pretty little mouth to stay the same" he said and grabbed my jaw roughly " I think you should get to writing. Tell me when your done" Then Luke knelt down and hovered over me. His breath ran down my neck I felt his lips touch me cheek. I pulled away. He stayed there fore a second then got up and shut the door. Just as the door clicked shut I saw a glimpse on the outside. I knew where I was. The _Princess Andromeda.

**Percy's POV**

We made it back to Camp by midnight. I carried Kora in my arms.

" Percy, put me down" she begged. I did as told. The little girl looked me in the eyes.

" Thanks Percy"

" No problem" I said.

" So where do we go next"

" Well...I think it means that I have to go on the _Princess Andromeda."_ I said.

" Percy can I go!" Please" she begged me.

" Kora...you've already been close to death and now you want to do it again! No, I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you get hurt"

" But-"

" Please Kora...I'm already worried about Annabeth I can't worry about you too"

The daughter of Athena crossed her arms and turned her back. I knelt down on my knee again so that I was at her level.

" Kora" I sang her name. She turned around to face me.

" Look I'll promise you something ok" She unfolded her arms and looked at me.

" When I come back...I'll save one dance for you at the ball"

" But that's only for high schoolers! I can't go...I'm in the 6th grade"

" So...I can still dance with you, right"

" I guess you right" she smiled. Then said " She's right too"

" Who's right about what?"

" Annabeth....She always said you have the most amazing eyes"

I blushed." She said that?" I asked.

" Yup...and she also said that you have a cute smile" I smiled.

" She is right" Kora laughed. I had a feeling I didn't need that Diary anyways...I had Kora to tell me all the secrets. I stood up again.

" Come on....you need to get to bed"

" Ok" she said then skipped off toward her cabin. Once Kora was safe and sleeping I went to the beach. Out in the sea was a big white ship. The ghost ship rocked back in forth. How was I going to find a clue inside that big thing. Where would it be? I decide to sit down for a minute. I was tired. Bags under my eyes protested for some sleep. But I couldn't sleep, Not until I find Annabeth. This stupid game is getting old. Why can't I find her fast enough. Why was I pushing myself to hard. I felt a hot tear run down my cheek. No don't Percy...you can't cry. You can't brake, can't give up. But I wanted to. I wanted to go home and lay down. I wanted to rest and eat and not have a care in the world. No guy in his right mind would do all this just to get the girl. But I wasn't like other guys. I was a Half- Blood. I was Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to give up now. I was to far in the game to fail now. No one will get the best of Percy Jackson. I stood up and looked at the ship. I whistled. Blackjack appeared at my side.

_yo boss you lived!_

" Blackjack, I need you to drop me off at that ship"

_Ugh....thats ship gives me the creeps....but ok_

I climbed on his back." Lets do this"

* * *

I agree with Blackjack this ship did give me the creeps. Its just wired to have mortals on the ship that look like zombies. UGH! I shivered. I walked down the hallway unseen.

" Now where am I going to go?" I asked myself. I heard voices coming from the room to my left. I put my back against the wall. Just then a Telkhine walked out of the doorway. I swung Riptide and he turned into yellow dust. I ran inside the room. Three more Telkhines stood in the room. I stuck my sword into ones belly. The other two grabbed me. I kick one with my foot and stabbed one with my sword. Spinning around I killed the last one. I looked around. It looked like a teachers lounge. There was a soda machine and couches everywhere. Then on the wall there was a WANTED poster....with my picture on it. Ok, now that was wierd. I continued to walk down the hallway. I decided to go up the stair when I ran head first into a Half-blood. The kid had on armor that was to big for his body. I rubbed my head and he noticed me.

" L-L-LUKE!!!!!!!" he yelled. Then he pushed the big red button on the wall. Sirens wailed and monsters came out of there room.

" Thanks a lot" I said then ran up the stairs. Titans, monsters, and Half-bloods chased after me. I ran down the hallway. Then I leaped into the nearest room I could find. Shutting the door I found out that it was a Laundry room. The door knock moved in a circle. I jumped in the laundry basket.

" UGH!! He forgot to take the laundry down to the basement!" someone said. I keep quite. The cart began to move down the hallway. The sirens were still wailing. I wondered why this kid or whatever it was wasnt freaking out. He pushed the cart-me inside- in the elevator. This reminded me of the Labyrinth last year. When Annabeth and me were in Mt St Helens. I remembered the explosion. I also remember the kiss. Annabeth kissed me because she thought I was going to die. My heart sank. I had to find her. The person rolled me into a room and shut the door. I was about to stand up when I heard someone talk.

" Are you done?" A voice asked. It was Luke. Who was he talking to?

" Yes" someone mumbled. I couldn't make out the voice. I heard some rustling around.

" Good...now all I need to do is send it!"

" Luke why are you doing this? Where Percy?" I froze. I longed to hear that voice. I shot up from the basket and gasped. I saw Annabeth and Luke together. Luke's hand was on Annabeths cheek.

" Annabeth?" I said. She turned to see me

" Percy?!" she cried.

" JACKSON" Luke roared. I looked at Annabeth and my heart sunk. Why didn't I do anything. I just stood there. Then I felt hands grab me. Two Telkhines grabbed my arms. I didn't fight back. I didn't do anything but stare at Annabeth a wonder why in hell was Luke's Hand on my girls cheek.

**Percy Found Annabeth!!!! Yeah!!!! But what will ahppen next? read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	27. But Percy what about you?

**Hey the story is almost over !!!!Yeah!!!!!! so just read and REVIEW!!!!!**

_**Percy;s POV ( recap)**_

_"Are you done?" A voice asked. It was Luke. Who was he talking to?_

_" Yes" someone mumbled. I couldn't make out the voice. I heard some rustling around._

_" Good...now all I need to do is send it!"_

_" Luke why are you doing this? Where Percy?" I froze. I longed to hear that voice. I shot up from the basket and gasped. I saw Annabeth and Luke together. Luke's hand was on Annabeths cheek._

_" Annabeth?" I said. She turned to see me_

_" Percy?!" she cried._

_" JACKSON" Luke roared. I looked at Annabeth and my heart sunk. Why didn't I do anything. I just stood there. Then I felt hands grab me. Two Telkhines grabbed my arms. I didn't fight back. I didn't do anything but stare at Annabeth a wonder why in hell was Luke's Hand on my girls cheek._

**Annabeth's POV**

" Luke stop this right now" I yelled. Luke was dragging me by my arm down the long hallway. I tried to make him stop but he would only grab my wrist and squeeze them until I couldn't move. " LUKE!!" I yelled. He stopped and grabbed the back on my neck.

" Shut up Annabeth" he said.

" Where's Percy! What did you do to him?" Percy had popped up in a laundry basket and was caught. The two Telkhines hit him on the head and he was out. I hadn't seen Percy in two weeks, since the night I was kidnapped. Then I saw him five minutes ago and all he did he stare. He went on this huge quest just to find me and when he finally did he didn't do anything. I didn't know what to think of it but I notice my cheeks flush when I thought of Percy going on a quest to find me.

Luke was still dragging me down the hallway to gods know where.

" Luke where are you taking me" I demanded. We turned the corner and walked up a stair case. I almost fell twice by the speed Luke was going. We came out on the roof and a Helicopter was prepared for take off. Its wings spun around at the speed of light and the wind flapped my hair all over the place.

" What's happening?"

" Your getting on the helicopter" Luke said.

" What! Why?" I asked. Luke must be crazy to think I was going on that thing.

" Percy can't find you just yet" He said.

" Luke stop" I yelled. This time I jerked my hands away and looked at him.

" Luke, why are you doing this"

" Because" he said.

" Because why"

" Because...if I can't have it then yall can't"

" Have what"

"...Love"

" What do you mean"

" Aphrodite cursed me! I stole her golden apple of the fairest and she cursed me! The one I love would never love me back"

" Luke-"

" Its not you Annabeth...Its Thalia"

I stood there shocked. Luke loved Thaila but she didn't love him back.

" So just because you can't love, I can't!" I blurted out.

" Annabeth, its not like that. You wouldn't understand" he said trying to grab me again. I pulled away.

" No!" then I ran. I ran back down the stairs and down the hallway until I ran into someone. A little girl with blond hair fell to the floor.

" Ow"

I opened my eyes.

" KORA!" I yelled and hugged the little girl.

" Annabeth! Percy looking for you! They tied him up but I saved him and-"

" Well look what we have here" Luke said from behind me. Two of his minions grabbed Kora and me.

" I believe Percy will want to look for you as well" Luke said.

* * *

" Ow! not that hard!! Ow! Its pinching me" Kora screamed. Luke was putting handcuffs on the little girl. One attached to her hand and the other on the handle bar of the helicoptor.

" Oh shut up! Your lucky I don't tape your mouth shut" He argued.

" I'll bit your hand off" She yelled. Then she spat on his face. Wiping the saliva off his cheek he grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

" Why you little-"

" Luke" the pilot stood behind him " We must be going. Were losing time"

Luke glared at Kora as she stuck her tongue out at him. " Fine let's go" he said. Luke hopped in the front seat and the aircraft took flight.

" Where are we going?" I asked. Luke didn't answer.

" Loser! Where are we going" Kora yelled louder.

" Shut up and we'll show you" Luke screamed over the noise. Kora looked out the open window.

" Annabeth! Look" she yelled. I did. Percy was hanging on the railing of the helicopter. I gasped. What in Hades was he thinking! I looked at Luke hoping he wouldn't notice Percy. Too late. He glanced outside. There was an angry look in his eyes.

" Go faster!" he ordered the pilot.

" Luke no!" I screamed. Percy was outside Kora's window. She opened the door.

" Percy come on" she said.

" I don't think so" Luke said. Then the helicopter jerked to the left.

" AH" Percy yelled. He was hanging on to the open door.

" Percy!!!" I screamed.

" Take my hand" Kora said offering her free hand. Percy was about to grab it. I looked at the pilot. He had this smile on his face when Kora reached out for Percy. I knew what he was going to do. As we passed the building I jerked Kora inside. The door hit the building and was ripped off the hindges! Percy tumbled in the air with the door but he grabbed the end of the railing.

" I had enough of this, Jackson" Luke said and got out of the moving air craft. Percy pulled himself up and stood on the bottom railing. Luke did as well. Then Luke slashed backbitter. His sword missed and hit the metal. Percy walked closer and pushed Luke out of the way. Jumping onto the Helicoptor he tried to get at the Pilot.

" Sorry" Percy said then pushed the Pilot out the window and took over the controls. Luke came in after and attacked Percy. He fell pulled Percy out of the seat and the whole thing shifted forward. Everyone screamed. Kora slide out of the helicopter and was dangling out the open spot. I cried and tried to reach her.

" Kora" Percy yelled and dived for the little girl. Grabing hold of her hand Luke turned on me. He put the knife to my neck again. Percy was almost out of the Helicoptor hanging on the Kora who was screaming her head off.

" Who are you going to save Percy!" Luke said. I was done with being saved. I didn't need someone to save me! ( although it would be nice). I kicked Luke in the shins and he dobbed backward. Bumping into the emergancy brake we heard a _snap!_Luke look at it. The thing had snapped in half. The helicopter flew toward the earth.

" Good luck" Luke said and grabbed a parachute and jumped leaving us with a helicopter hurdling toward the surface and a little girl hanging out of the window. Percy was at my side.

"What about Kora!"

" Take the controls" he ordered me slicing the handcuffs of my wrist. I did as told. I knew about this air craft by reading from Daedalus notes. I grabbed the lever and pulled up. The Helicopter geared upward. I steady it enough for Percy to get Kora on board again. The little girl was crying her eyes out as Percy strapped her in the seat.

" I told you to stay a camp!" he yelled.

" I wanted to help!"

" Kora this is dangerous! I didn't want you to get hurt"

" I'm sorry" She yelled.

" Annabeth can you take us down?" he asked me. I turned and my hand sliped from the control, the air craft took a dive. I grabbed it again and jerked up but the throttle broke. I looked for the emergency brake but Luke broke that too!

" Percy!"

Percy fell and tumbled forward.

" Annabeth stop this!!!" he yelled.

" I can't"

" Can you gear it toward the sea"

" There is no sea!"

" Look there's a lake"

I stirred the air craft toward the lake.

" Get up" Percy said.

" Percy you can't fly this"

" Annabeth, do what I say". He grabbed my seat belt and unlocked it. I sat with Kora.

" Unbuckle her seat belt and kneel down in the back behind that chair." I did so.

" But Percy what about you?"

He didn't answer me.

" Percy!!!!"

We were going down fast now. I grabbed Kora and hugged the crying girl. Percy got up from his seat and ran over to us. He covered his body over Kora and me and yelled.

" Hang on!!! Hold your breath"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We crashed into the lake. Water filled the helicopter. I held onto Kora and Percy. I felt a tug. Percy was swimming and he grabbed Kora and my hand. He lead us toward the surface. I gasped for air. The sun setting and it was morning. We swam up the shore. Kora laid on the ground panting. Percy stepped into the water and closed his eyes. A few moments later three Hippocampi 's came and took us to camp.

I fell asleep but Percy woke me up. We were at camp. Kora was in Percy's arms. We walked over to the Big House and knocked on the door. Chiron came to answer it.

" Percy? Kora? ANNABETH!!!!" he said. Grover came running out.

" Percy! Annabeth!!" We walked inside and Percy put Kora down. Turning around I looked at him. And for the first time that day I actually noticed him.

**Read and REVIEW!!!! I'm almost done!!!!!!**


	28. And that is no mistake

**Hello Ok I know the story is all most over and well I am sorry to say that this is the last Chapter of this story!!!! I know I'm sad too. I had a great time writing this story and it is one of the story I like more then the rest I wrote. I was wondering if I should make a sequel but I have no Idea what It would be about or the title so if you can help me think of anything review!!! anyway please enjoy this** **chapter. Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**(_Recap) Annabeth's POV_**

_" Unbuckle her seat belt and kneel down in the back behind that chair." I did so._

_" But Percy what about you?"_

_He didn't answer me._

_" Percy!!!!"_

_We were going down fast now. I grabbed Kora and hugged the crying girl. Percy got up from his seat and ran over to us. He covered his body over Kora and me and yelled._

_" Hang on!!! Hold your breath"_

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_We crashed into the lake. Water filled the helicopter. I held onto Kora and Percy. I felt a tug. Percy was swimming and he grabbed Kora and my hand. He lead us toward the surface. I gasped for air. The sun setting and it was morning. We swam up the shore. Kora laid on the ground panting. Percy stepped into the water and closed his eyes. A few moments later three Hippocampi 's came and took us to camp._

_I fell asleep but Percy woke me up. We were at camp. Kora was in Percy's arms. We walked over to the Big House and knocked on the door. Chiron came to answer it._

_" Percy? Kora? ANNABETH!!!!" he said. Grover came running out._

_" Percy! Annabeth!!" We walked inside and Percy put Kora down. Turning around I looked at him. And for the first time that day I actually notice_d him.

**Annabeth's POV**

Kora and me were both in separate rooms. Chiron and Grover bandaged up our wounds and feed us nectar and ambrosia. Since the crash gave me whiplash and the water made me sick I had to stay in the big House. Kora was sick as well. Chiron offered Percy a bed in the House but he only refused. Once Chiron left the room Grover began to ask questions.

" Percy what happen? Percy are you ok? Percy did you fight Luke? Percy how did you find Annabeth? Percy where was Annabeth? Percy why was Kora with you? Percy! Percy! Percy!"

" Um which one do you want me to answer?" Then Percy began to tell Grover his whole adventure. I was suppose to be sleeping but my ears were on alert. I was amazed at what Percy had been through. I mean sneaking into Rachel's house, visiting the Goddess of love, stealing Apollo's chariot, going through the labyrinth, the computer shutting off, Malcolm and McDonald's, Then Kora and Olympus, what Hera did, all of that. And it was all for me. I blushed. I guess Percy noticed me listening and came over.

" Annabeth" he said gingerly ", are you ok?"

" Yeah"

He smiled. Gods I missed that smile. And those wonderful green eyes. I never get tired of looking at them. He looked down at my wrists. They were bruised up from Luke squeezing them too hard and the handcuffs. Percy's brow creased up.

" I'm fine Percy" I said not removing my hand. His hands were soft and gentle and he looked cute when he was worried.

" Annabeth I.....I....." he faltered.

" What?"

"Nothing....I'm just overwhelmed that's all." I saw his eyes turn glassy.

" Percy" he looked at me and a tear ran down his cheek.

" Percy, Thank you" I said with a smile.

" Annabeth, I have a question" he said. I wondered what he was going to ask.

" Annabeth, when Luke came over to your house when I was there we were fighting and....um....he said something that I-"

" Percy I'm not a Titan. I will never be one or want to be one" I said.

He looked at me like I just fell from the sky.

" Wha-what? but...."

" Luke made me write that letter just to throw you off. He told you I wanted to be a Titan to do the same thing too"

" So its not true?"

" No"

His cheeks colored and I smiled.

" You need to get some rest" he implied.

" I get rescued, crash and Helicopter and walk away and you want me to sleep?"

" Annabeth, your sick you need to rest"

" Fine" I said. I thought I wasn't tired but ones my eyes closed I fell asleep. Occasionally I would wake up in the middle of the night. Once I woke up and Percy was a sleep in the chair next to me. Next Kora was asleep with Percy in the chair. Then I woke up and Percy wasn't in the chair. I looked around and notice that he was on the bed with me. Our legs we tangled and his strong arms held me. My heart fluttered and I smiled. Percy groaned and I shut my eyes as if I were sleeping. I felt him raise his head. Then I was silent. I felt his head touch mine and his cheek touch mine. I hope he couldn't tell that they were warm. Then Percy's cheek moved upward like he was smiling. I did too. And in a few minutes I fell back into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I was still laying on the bed but Perc wasn't there. I looked around and no one was there. In the next room I heard voices.

" I'm not sick, Percy" Kora yelled.

" Yes you are! Now go back to sleep! and keep your voice down" Percy said back.

" No because I'm not sick" She yelled then " ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Kora sneezed.

" See your sick now sit back down" Percy ordered. There was a few nosies then Percy said " Kora get back here!"

Kora entered my room and plopped down on the chair.

" Annabeth tell Percy I'm not sick" the little girl crossed her arms over her chest. Percy entered the room.

" Good morning Annabeth he said with a smile.

" Morning" I said " Percy, Kora is not sick"

He rolled his eyes and said " Kora you are sick and you need to calm down"

" No! I can go to Capture the Flag and help my team"

" Kora your sick because of me now get in that room and rest" the little girl got up and went to her room.

I laughed.

" Jeez that girl is a handful" Percy said sitting next to me at the edge of the bed.

" Hey"

" You doing ok?"

" Yeah" I said " Gods what day is it"

" Its Friday"

" Wow...where has the time gone"

" Ya, I know. Are you hungry?" he asked. My stomach was growling. I hadn't notice that I hadn't eaten at all this week.

" yes" I said. I rolled out of bed and stood up. Percy rushed over.

" Annabeth are ok? I can help you" He put his arm around me and helped me walk.

" Percy I'm ok. I can walk by myself" I said but Percy didn't remove his arm. I smile. I didn't want him to move either.

We walked to the Pavilion and was almost there we someone came yelling behind us.

" NO FAIR! Why does she get to go and I can't" Kora yelled running toward us.

" Kora I told you to sta-" Percy started.

" Percy no...I'm sure Kora can eat something too"

" Fine" He said. I smiled. Kora came over next to Percy.

" Oh sure take of your girlfriend and not me" Kora said. Percy laughed and held Kora's hand.

" My two favorite girls" Percy said.

" I'm your favoritest, right" Kora said. Percy leaned down and said " yes, but you can't tell Annabeth". Percy looked at me and I raise an eyebrow.

" Unless Ms. Chase has something to say" He smiled.

" How could I compete with a little girl like Kora"

" So are you jealous then" he said smiling. I just smiled and walked on. Percy help Kora and me with our food and sat us down at the Athena table. Percy laid down our plates and asked " Everything good"

" Yes" I said. " Yup" Kora repeated. I looked around and everyone was acting the same and it was as if nothing happened.

" What did I miss when I as gone" I asked.

" Nothing" Percy said. Kora was slouching in her seat.

" FINE! Percy did it! He stole and lost your diary" Kora spat out. Percy looked at her with wide eyes.

" WHAT!!!" I screamed.

" Nothing! you heard nothing" Percy yelled. A surge of panic flashed through me. What did Percy see? What did he read?

" Seaweed Brain!!!"

" I'm sorry...um I'm just going to go" He said then looked at Kora

" Thanks a lot"

" Sorry Percy but if you go down you are not bringing me down with you"

" And to think you were my favorite. You know think about that the next time you need me to save you"

" Percy you can not, not save this cute face" Kora said and smiled. Percy went back to his table.

That night everybody came up to me and hugged me saying they'd miss me and all that crap. From a few people I found out that Chiron had let us have a Half-Blood Ball. Grover had asked Juniper and everyone was paired off. Percy found me walking to my cabin.

" Hey"

"Hey" I said.

" Sorry about dinner"

" Oh..." I laughed.

" Did you read...anything"

" Honestly, no. Being me I forgot to and we I tried I lost it,or well it kinda fell off the edge of Olympus"

I laughed again. It was silent at first.

" So"

" Sooooo"

" Annabeth?"

" Yes?"

" Um can I ask you a question"

" Yes" I smiled I had waited for Percy to ask me to that Ball all day. I think Percy noticed and smiled too.

" Well....um....Annabeth...." I waited. " Hows life" Percy asked me. My smiled faded. Seaweed brain, I thought. I began to walk faster.

" Wait Annabeth" Percy called.

I stopped.

" I'm sorry. I really wanted to ask you....Annabeth um do you want to...um...go to the Ball....with me" He smiled.

" Um...I don't know...I guess" I said getting back at him for the last comment. His smile wiped off his face.

" What do-"

" Yes, Percy! I would love to go to the Ball with you" I said. He smiled.

" Ok....um I'll be by your cabin...so we could walk over there....together, Ok I'm gonna go" He ran off. I laughed and went inside my cabin.

* * *

The ball was nothing but a bunch of campers in the arena with music. A few campers dressed up but I stayed in my camp shirt and jeans. I wasn't that successful at teaching Percy to dance so we went the beach instead. As we walked out Percy froze.

" What?" I asked.

" I have to do one more thing" He said and ran off. I waited. Percy came with Kora.

" May I have this dance, my lady" Percy asked and knelt down.

" Yes you may" Kora giggled. Kora's stood on Percy's feet as he moved around in a circle. At the end Percy picked Kora up and spun her around. They bowed to each other and laughed.

" Now may I cut in" I asked.

" Sure, I have to go" Kora said and ran off. We walked down to the beach and sat on the sand. The set was out but only cast a dim light across the ocean.

' So why did you go out and look for me?" I asked Percy.

" Well because I care about you and...I just..." He didn't finish. I grew scared.

" Annabeth....I....I really like you" He said.

" Percy I-"

" And I understand if you don't feel the same why but I just-"

" No Percy....I like you too"

" Well Why hadn't you said anything"

" I was scared"

" Of what"

Losing you, I thought. " Percy its like....what if I'm...Helen"

" Helen?"

" Of Troy. You know the story.

" Ok, your Helen and I'm...."

" Paris"

" Ok?" He wasn't following.

" Well...you know the story! What if it ends like that! Ends with a bad thing"

" What are you trying to say?"

" Like....if they made they mistake why should we make the same mistake"

" That depends on if you think its a mistake"

" What" I said.

" It isn't a mistake if your happy. They were happy right" I remained silent.

" Annabeth I may be your Paris...and I may even be your Romeo. I might even bring you tragedy but as long as I'm yours, I'm happy. And that is not mistake"

I sat there for a minute then realized that was the most sweetest thing Percy has ever told me.

" Oh, Percy" I said then I tackled him. We were inched apart.

" Percy, I love you" I said then we kissed. When we pulled apart I was blushing but it was all right because he was too. Then I sat up. He did too but he looked shocked. His eyes were fixed on something behind me. I turned around. My mother stood a few feet away from us. I felt embarrassed. I stood up quickly.

" Mom! Um what are you doing here"

" I may ask the same question" she said. Percy stood up and said " I can explain-"

" Oh you better! You put both of the daughters in danger and now this!" Percy's face hardened.

" You know what! I don't have to explain to you anything! I love your daughter and there is nothing you can do about! You should be happy for her!"

" Happy! I-" she stopped and looked at me for a long time.

" You may like my daughter but if you ever brake her heart or hurt her I will kill you and-"

" Mother! Percy saved me! Kora too!" I said.

" But-"

" Mom I'm happy! and you should be proud of that!"

" I suppose your right but....I still don't approve"

" That's ok"

" Fine" She said and poof she was gone. It was awkward for a moment but then Percy arms rapped around my waist.

" So you lpve me too, eh" I said.

" Yes and I always will" He said and kissed me again. I smiled. I was right. Percy was my Romeo! I always knew it and I wondered if he did to. It was written in my diary.

**_The End_**

**Now Wasn't that good!!!!!! I was thinking about doing a sequel but I don't know what to do!!! Please review and tell me your ideas!!!!!! I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!!! Now Please enough reading and REVIEW!!!!! yours always, Zeusgal13 :)**


	29. AN : I need your help!

**Hey It's me Zeusgal13!!!! Well I decided to make a sequel to Where, Oh Where Thou Art Thy Romeo!!!! Yes but I can't think of a title!!!!! Anyways the story is going to be about Luke trying to get Thalia to love him back!!! But Thalia keeps running away!!! So she goes to Camp and asked Percy for help!!!! So Percy hides Thalia! Anyway I can't tell you all of the story I just need help with the Title! So please review and tell me what you want the title to be!!! thanks and I want to thank Thalia Castellan for suggesting the idea to me!!!! Thank you so much!!!! please REVIEW!!!!**


	30. AN: Next Story!

**Hello Readers, I have good and bad news!!!! The good news is that I will be making a sequel to Where, Oh Where Thou Art Thy Romeo and the story will be about Luke and Thalia....How Luke loses Thalia because of Aphrodite curse and Luke has a few secrets up his sleeves that doesn't help with the problem. Anyway the story will be called Casing the Sun but Losing the Moon. I know it doesn't make sense but once you read it, it will. Now the bad news is that the story will be coming next week and not this week. Because next week I get back from my trip to Paris and soon back into the United States!!!! Yeah I miss home!! It is sooooooo different over here!!! But I like it!! so thank you for your patience and REVIEW my other stories!!! Please! Have a nice day!!!**

**Your writer, Zeusgal13**


	31. AN: Its here!

**Hello, readers!!!! I'm back in the U.S.!!!!!!! Yeah!!!! so I published the sequal to Where, Oh, Where Thou art thy Romeo!!! So heres half of the chapter to Chasing the Sun but Losing the Moon! Hope you like it! Read and REVIEW!!!!**

**This is the next story to Where Oh Where Thou Art Thy Romeo. The story takes place before what happen to Percy and Annabeth. When Aphrodite gave Luke that curse! Luke tries to get with Thalia but something happens to Luke that forces him not to! What will happen? Will Luke get the girl or will he have to live his life alone! **

**Casing the Sun but Losing the Moon: Chapter One**

**Luke's POV**

It was happening again. That thing with my mom. Where her eyes turn bright green and she starts to shake, chanting " Not my poor Luke! Don't do it" _Do what? _So I sat there cooped up in the bedroom closet, hiding from her. I hugged my knees and bit my lip. I should be use to this kind of thing, it happens every two days, but I was still scared. I never knew what she meant. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I bet my father knew. No, I knew my father knew. That baster! He never told me why she was like this whenever I asked him. Why did he leave? I knew he wanted me go to some camp because I wasn't...normal. He said he was a Greek god and being his son I was a half-blood. At first I didn't believe him but then the monsters came to prove his theory.

Anyway my mother did this often. Sometimes she would grab me and I would kinda black out, but not totally. I would see images or scenes. I didn't know what they meant but I had a feeling they where about me in the future. I heard a noise and my body froze. It was quite and I let out a sigh.

Then _whoosh! _the closet door flung open. I gasped at the blond hair woman before me. My mother's eyes were still gleaming green and she leaned toward me. I pressed my back to the wall in terror and looked away from her.

" Please don't do it, Luke. Please!" Ms. Castellan yelled.

I felt cold hands seize my arms and fingernails dig into my skin. That's when it happened.

_It was dark and cold around me. I was in a clearing and trees surrounded the area. I stood in front of a girl. She was about fifteen years old but as tall as me. Her dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had a silver tiara on her head like she was a princess or was high in rank. A hint of freckles spotted across her cheeks and she had these stunning, shocking, intense, blue eyes. Over all she was beautiful._

_" I need your help" I said. The girl pressed her lips together and looked to her right. She swallowed before saying " With what". It was like she was forcing the words out of her mouth. She wouldn't look at me._

_" Well first, I'm sorry and I just want to let you know that I never meant to do what I did I was-"_

_" Oh, just save it Luke and get to the point!" she snapped. I sighed then said " I meet this girl and...." I faltered._

_" And what?" she asked me._

_" Thalia, she told me....she told me that, I...I have a new family now"_

_" A new family?" the girl named Thalia questioned. Her eyebrows creased up and she looked at me with worry._

_" What do you mean, Luke" she asked._

_" Thalia,....I got her..."_

_Then the scene changed. _

**Remember that was only half of the chapter! If you want to find out what happens next you'll have to read the real one! Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Zeusgal13**


End file.
